Camille and the Crystalline Crisis (Final Installmemnt)
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Camille and the Crystalline Crisis is the last installment to Ashton (Jedimaster4239) and Ashley (Sithallycat3434) Star Wars fan fiction trilogy Trials of the Force. In this last exciting adventure, Larissa Maltoise and her apprentice meet up with the famous Star Wars characters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Master Yoda. Please Read AND Review!
1. Prologue

**Authors:** Sithallycat3434 and Jedimaster4239  
><strong>Title:<strong> Camille and the Crystalline Crisis  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Setting:<strong> After TPM

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or planets that are mentioned in my story. They belong to the creator of Star Wars George Lucas. The only thing I take the credit for is for the added characters I created. To give credit where it is due Larissa Maltoise and Kari Elizabeth Kittreise belongs to my best friend, Jedimaster4239 from her _The Path to_ _Righteousness_ story and my sequel _Showdown on Nacoruscant_. I own the character Roxanne Quin a.k.a. Roxie from the Sequel story _Showdown on Nacoruscant_. I do not own the characters from the Jedi Quest series or the Last of the Jedi series. They belong to Jude Watson.

**Author's Note One From Sithallycat3434 (Ashley AKA DarkSaber3434):** First I would like to thank my BBF, Ashton Ebarb (Jedimaster4239) for all the hard work she has done on her story and on my sequel, which by the way, would not have been very good if I did not have her help. She is also the one who suggested to do a third story. To give credit where it's due this story was initially created by Ashton (Then titled _The Enigma of Camile_) Now titled _Camille and the Crystalline_ Crisis (Title provided by Ashton) I changed and added some stuff around to make it more interesting. I dedicate this story to our friendship and to her personally for being a great person that she is and for being one of the truest friends I have ever had and known. I mean this from the bottom of my heart and may it last during each step of our own destiny and May the Force always be with us, forever!

**Author's Note Two from Jedimaster4239 (Ashton):** I would just like to say thank you Ashley(Sithallycat3434), for turning my stories in a trilogy, improving them, causing me to improve them, and always be a true friend through thick and thin!

**Description:** _Camille and the Crystalline Crisis _is the last installment to Ashton (Jedimaster4239) and Ashley (Sithallycat3434) Star Wars fan fiction trilogy "Trials of the Force." In this last exciting adventure, Larissa Maltoise and her apprentice meet up with the famous Star Wars characters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Master Yoda. They will also meet up with Larissa's first apprentice Kari Elizabeth Kittreise. We even added some new villains and bring back some familiar characters (for those who are familiar with Jude Watson's work) Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin.

**Jedimaster4239's Guide to the Characters**

**Kari:** Formally a brilliant Jedi student, she was always kind and caring, eager to lend a hand to anyone in need. Being compassionate and thoughtless of herself Kari was well on her way to become a great healer one day, as her strength lies in healing instead of fighting. After falling in love with Anakin Skywalker, she left the Jedi Order. She regrets this everyday though because she feels she let her Jedi family down by running. It has been about two years since she left.

**Larissa:** A calm Jedi Knight, and Kari's former mentor, she is a well-rounded Jedi with great strength for a female and great love as she learned from Kari. She had thought her apprentice dead, until after getting a new apprentice (Roxanne) and being saved by Kari on a mission with Roxanne. Now she is committed to helping her eager student Roxanne excel as a Jedi, while trying to forget of the pain in not seeing Kari.

**Krishna:** President of CW and Queen of Camille; loyal, dependable, and honest. She looks after the citizens of Camille and sacrifices much to make sure they are living with satisfactory standards.

**Uteri:** Executive of CW; as honest and loyal as Krishna, he is true to his friends and homeworld. Very modest, he enjoys helping the president because it allows him to be in the background, yet improve his planet at the same time.

**Amaryllis: **The sister of Sanyo and Krishna's secretary, she is deceitful and selfish, however, she is a good actor...no one ever suspecting that she is helping the plot to take over Camille.

**Sanyo: **The brother of Amaryllis, he is ambitious, but only so he can gain grandeur and fame for himself. The only person he trusts is his sister. He is the only person he would share his power with.

**Nephri:** A good-natured Camillian former scientist at CW who loves science and the art of creating new things. His intentions are always good, but after one bad creation and a few bad events, he leaves to work on his projects as a hermit, never expecting that his one bad creation would come back to haunt him.

**Skwob: **A scientist at CW, he is annoying to most with his squabbling nature, but also a brilliant technician and a loyal Camillian...well, when he's not hiding.

**Sithallycat3434's Guide to the Characters**

****  
><strong>Roxanne: <strong>An extremely hyper active and devoted Jedi apprentice who trains under Larissa Maltoise. She has a secret the Jedi do not know. She is in love with an apprentice named Ferus Olin. They met on their last mission together and they have not admitted that they love each other yet.

**Sam:** The brother of Sage Tex. He is a power hungry dictator who wants power and control of Camille. He mainly wants revenge on the Jedi because they killed his sister and got in the way of killing a Senator from Nacoruscant. He works undercover on Camille as Haythem West.

**Gina:** The sister of Gage Rex and she is in love with Sam. She is only with him because he promised she would be part of the plan.

**Prologue**

Watching the citizens of the planet of Camille below him, a figure grins evilly, saying to himself, "In time, I will have the power to control the entire universe. Then no one will stand in my way...not even the Jedi."

The pirate turned and walks away from the busy people back to his lair.

After finding out that the Jedi were responsible for his sister, Sage Tex's death, a space pirate named Sam Tex wants revenge. He and his sister had been planning to kill the Senator on Nacoruscant when the Jedi got involved. He had been badly injured, barely managing to escape, but his sister was not so lucky. His plan is to destroy everything they stand for while gaining everything he ever wanted all at the same time.

Sam Tex's ambition and selfish desire to control things lead him to the idea of creating a weapon unlike any other that would intimidate many other systems so that he could control their planets. This weapon would be more than a weapon...it would be a planet itself. A planet that could travel and has firepower more destructive than anything yet built. Choosing the planet to experiment with was easy. One of the most reknown planets for creating weapons is Camille.

On his homeworld of Camille, Sam found the blue prints to his sister's design for a weapon at CW also known as Camille Weapons. This weapon already existed, but Sage had planned on adding to the designs by installing a crystal inside the droid to enhance the power of its weaponry to kill anything in its path. The crystal would give the droid's weaponry an unprecedented amount of power.

Sam made a deal with two members of the factory workers making high promises that he would make his dream come true and that they would have a part of his power if they helped him gain control of Camille.

Last week Sam Tex did some research about a cave on Ilum, and found out that the Ilum crystals power the Jedi's lightsaber. He went to Ilum to steal the Jedi crystals from the Crystal Cave for his project, and now nothing could stand in his way.

_**Did you enjoy the story? Please read and review.**_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Sixteen-year-old Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie entered the ship and spotted her Master Larissa Maltoise sitting in the copilot chair. She is going to be seventeen in a few days.

"Master, where are we going?" Roxanne asked.

"Ilum," Larissa answered, watching her Padawan's expression.

The name struck a nerve in Roxanne's mind. Her metallic sky blue eyes flashed brightly at her Master. "I've heard of that planet."

"I'm glad you have," Larissa said softly with a smile. "Since your lightsaber was destroyed, you will need a new one. This is a quest for you to gather the crystals to construct your own lightsaber."

She watched as Roxanne used the weather instruments to pilot the shuttle, and her connection to the Force. Larissa didn't have to worry about her apprentice's piloting because she knows Roxanne is an expert pilot, even better than herself. She would be the first to admit that to anyone.

"There," she told Roxanne and gave her the coordinates. "You can do it."

"I know I can do it," Roxanne said. "I'm wondering _why_ you want me to."

"It's an easy climb to our destination from there," Larissa replied.

Roxanne's hand found the switches to begin the landing cycle. "I know better than to ask what that is."

Larissa smiled as she sat back and watched in fondness as, with sober nerves and a firm hand as Roxanne steered the ship into a tight space. She set the ship down gently. There was enough room to activate the hatch and clamber out.

Larissa had faith that her decision was the right one. Roxanne had been at the Temple since she was six-years-old. She trained under Master Yoda for six years until she was twelve. Larissa chose her as her Padawan when she was a little older because she felt a connection to Roxanne. Her progress has been extraordinary. She was at the top of her class in saber training, piloting, memory skills, and the Jedi's most important goal-connection to the Force.

It was her quick progress that gave Larissa a slight pause for a moment. Things came too easily for her apprentice and she knew it. There was a danger of recklessness and arrogance in her power. Roxanne had a tendency to take matters into her own hands, though she listens to advice of others.

Just as Larissa once did. Just as Kari once did. That's one of the things Larissa always came back to. She and Kari both made mistakes like that at Roxanne's age. Larissa wanted Roxanne to have the freedom to do the same and learn from her experience as she always does.

Kari had been Larissa's apprentice before Roxanne, and Larissa's first. She was sweet and eager to learn as well as helpful to anyone she met. Larissa loved her so much that it took all the training she had ever received at the Temple not to grieve for her apprentice when certain events pulled Kari away. She found out a year ago that Kari is still alive, helping the galaxy when she can. Secretly, Larissa wishes her apprentice would come back to the Temple, but she would never admit that to anyone, especially Kari, wherever she was.

Roxanne and Larissa pulled out their survival gear, fastening their thermal coats over their tunics, pulled their gloves over their hands and lowered their goggles over their eyes.

The temperature on Ilum was extremely cold. Blizzards would strike without warning. And the ice formations have sharp edges which would cause injuries to anyone who fell. Roxanne lowered the hatch and they carefully stepped out onto the icy ground. There was only a small amount of ledge for them to step on, and the wind cut into the exposed parts of their bodies, the tip of their noses and chins. The sun, or what they could see of it in the pale sky, was not good for warmth on this ice planet.

"Where's the Crystal Cave, Master?" Roxanne asked.

Larissa looked up. "Above us. We have to scale this cliff."

Roxanne looked at the cliff carefully. It looked like a blue sheet of smooth glass, the ground covered with snow. To make matters worse, there were no handholds or footholds to see.

"This is the easy climb?" Roxanne repeated with a huff. "Why did the Jedi pick a dangerous spot to keep the Ilum crystals when they could keep them in a safe place anyway, Master?"

"The crystals grow in the cave," Larissa explained as she reached for her cable launcher on her utility belt. "This is where we must gather them. The challenge is also part of the reward ahead."

The wind decided to pick up as it lifted a strand of Roxanne's shoulder-length dark brown hair with bright blonde streaks away from her face. Her eyes had the look of curiosity for the adventure ahead.

"I'm not gripping. This looks like fun." She flashed a mischievous grin that Larissa knew very well.

Larissa gave Roxanne a nod. There was something about this girl that wound around her heart.

The Jedi Knight turned her head away so Roxanne could not see her smile. Then another young girl who had stolen her heart as a daughter-like figure came to mind. Kari was in her head so often. Larissa missed her dearly and she hoped to see Kari again before Roxanne became a Jedi Knight.

Larissa activated her cable launcher and the spike bit into the ice above. She tested the line to see if it was safe.

"Remember to be wary of the wind," Larissa said to Roxanne. "Trust yourself and pay attention to your balance at all times because the ice formations can cut you if you are not careful. Let the Force flow through you and aid in your ascent."

Roxanne nodded as the dancing lights left her eyes; they now seemed dull and expressionless. She had the ability to summon stillness in a moment. She went somewhere Larissa couldn't reach her; somewhere where she could focus on the Force and herself while making the difficult climb.

Roxanne launched her own cable launcher and tested it. After a nod from Larissa, they activated the lines and let themselves be hauled themselves up at a dizzy speed to hang suspended in the air. Larissa chipped a piece of ice with a sharp implement to make her next foothold. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Roxanne was doing the same.

Larissa felt a strong gust of wind sway her off the cliff. She slipped one foot into the crevice she had created and hauled herself up. Then she activated her cable line again as the wind settled down. One more launch and they would be at the high, narrow ledge that opened out into the Crystal Cave.

Roxanne already hauled herself high in the air. She worked quickly with her sharp tool, digging another foothold into the cliff. Larissa could see that despite her speed, Roxanne was struggling with the wind gust that slammed her against the cliff.

Larissa took over in order to slow down Roxanne's pace a bit. They leapfrogged up the cliff, pausing for a moment. Finally Larissa was able to reach the lip of the cave. She looked over at Roxanne, who gave her a nod. They launched themselves up the ledge safely to the cliff.

"Can we remove our survival gear?" Roxanne asked upon entering the cave. Larissa nodded and they stripped off their gloves and goggles.

"The crystals are deep within the cave. In order to reach them, you will have to pass through visions and voices. They are meant to test you. You will have to face your fear, perhaps something from your past even. The voices will tempt you to give up instead of going on. You must do what you feel is right, no matter how difficult," Larissa explained.

Roxanne stood there in front of her Master and stepped one foot toward the cave. "I'm ready."

Larissa put a hand on Roxanne's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Remember your training, Roxie. We all have fear," she said. "There's no shame in it. Your feelings are your strength. Experience them and let them go as you move on toward your goal. There are lessons to be learned even from fear and anger. Face those lessons and learn from them so you can move on to calmness and compassion."

"I know all this," Roxanne said with a trace of impatience in her voice.

"No," Larissa said softly. "You have only _heard_ it, but you will soon feel what it means."

Once they entered the cave they saw nothing but black stones. The stone was smooth and shiny, and it engulfed light rather than reflecting it.

"Should I use a glow rod?" Roxanne's voice echoed.

"No. Wait for your eyes to adjust."

Larissa reached into her tunic and pulled out a small pouch Roxanne had made when she became her apprentice. She placed it in Roxanne's hand. "Here is the hilt of what will be your lightsaber and the other components. Once you find the crystals, you will fashion the lightsaber to your own hand. Don't rush the task. It takes some Jedi days or weeks to make it. No matter how long it takes you, I will wait. We will stay on Ilum as long as necessary."

Roxanne walked further into the cave. There were names inscribed in rows that went from one ceiling to the floor. Larissa and Roxanne could not make heads or tails out of it.

_"Leave before it is too late for you turn back."_

The voice was a murmur that Roxie did not recognize. She looked at Larissa questioningly.

"It begins now," Larissa said softly. "May the Force be with you."

Larissa turned back to let her apprentice go ahead with the challenge.

A Jedi stepped forward from the cave wall that stopped Roxanne dead in her tracks.

_"There is much pleasure in the galaxy. Why you deprive yourself from it? The Jedi path is narrow. Why choose it?"_

Continuing without answer, Roxanne heard many voices and murmurs, but did not pay any attention to them.

Then she stopped as she saw herself. She was six-years-old in her purple jumpsuit her father bought her. It was the day she won the Nacoruscant Downhill Speeder Race. Just as she was about to receive her prize, she saw Sage Tex, the space pirate that killed her father.

Roxanne screamed when Sage shot at her, hitting her father instead. She Roxanne closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt something poke her and a voice said, "There are the crystals."

Roxanne turned around and saw Larissa smile at her. "It is time."

Roxanne leaned down and examined the cave floor. The crystals grew in intricate formations. In the dark cave, they glowed, bringing light to the immense darkness. She passed her hand over them without touching. She could feel the vibrations emanate from them. The Force here was stronger than anywhere Roxanne had ever been. Choosing six crystals, though only three of them she would use to fashion her lightsaber, Roxanne placed them in the pouch that was hanging from her utility belt.

"Before you begin, you have to mediate," Larissa said. "Go into a trance, Roxie. Cleanse your mind. Then your feelings will guide your intent."

Roxanne sat on the floor and emptied the contents onto the floor of the cave. She tapped into the Force and began to lose herself in it. Wonder was all Roxanne felt as she remembered Larissa saying that she could not help her; that this was Roxanne's test alone. An hour or two had passed when Roxanne finished the hilt of her lightsaber. She needed the crystals and then the lightsaber would be finished.

Larissa gave Roxanne a gentle smile. But then Larissa's face changed into a metal helmet with a smirk on its face.

"Did _I_ startle you?" he asked as Roxanne scattered the crystals she had in her hand. "I thought Jedi were supposed to be tuned with the Force, but that was pathetic. Did you honestly think I was a Jedi?"

He let out an evil cackle that made the hairs on the back of Roxanne's neck stand on end. Roxanne knew this man was Sam Tex, the older brother of Sage Tex.

What she did not know is that this was only a vision of the real Sam, and that he is in charge of the operation of what his sister used to do. His profile is similar to his sister, but this time he's out for revenge and power.

_I recognize that cackle from anywhere,_ Roxanne thought to herself.

"You're Sam Tex," Roxanne hissed.

"Surprised?" Sam asked in a husky voice as he pulled out his sword that was long and slender.

He tried to strike at her, but Roxanne quickly dodged his attack.

Roxanne used the Force to grab the crystals she scattered on the floor and placed them in the lightsaber hilt. Taking a breath of amazement at her accomplishment, Roxanne activated her weapon and the laser glowed orange.

Just as she was about to go after Sam, Roxanne saw a girl who was around her age and Sam shot at her just as she raised her saber to block. Her attention was drawn back to the girl.

Sam took advantage of this opportunity and ran out of the cave. Roxanne regained her senses.

She deactivated her lightsaber, attached it to her side, and followed behind. Just as she rounded a corner, Roxie ran straight into a wall.

She regained her balance quickly and decided to find Larissa. On her way, she ignited her lightsaber again. It was double-bladed just like she wanted it. The saber glowed orange.

Larissa was sitting at the end of the cave, sitting cross-legged. She opened her eyes and noticed it was Roxanne, her lightsaber hanging from her utility belt.

"You made this?" Larissa asked.

"Yes," Roxanne said. She did not want to tell Larissa about her encounter with Sam Tex the space pirate. It had been both frightening and upsetting to see him again…to witness her father dying again. Her anger flared up, but Roxie fought to remain calm. She handed her blade to Larissa.

"This is a good sign, Roxie. I had not expected such swift progress, though I guess it should not come to my surprise. When you let your instincts take over, they will not fail you. Remember how you and Ferus destroyed Sage's ship on Nacoruscant? The Force is always with you."

Roxanne felt the anger evaporate to be replaced with the satisfaction of her success.

(End Ch.1)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"President Krishna, we have a problem," Uteri informed the CW President and Queen of Camille.

"What is it? I'm very busy at the moment," said a frustrated, yet patient Krishna answered.

Last week an attack had been made on the small planet of Camille. The attacker had used Camille's own missiles against them. These missiles are one of the newest products the Camillians have developed. They are heat-sensitive tracking missiles: they are attracted to motors, especially ships, and even people. Many had been killed and many more injured during the two day assault. Krishna has been trying to calm all the citizens and discover the menace that caused this catastrophe.

"It seems our anonymous attacker has struck again. This time it's even worse," Uteri said gravely.

Krishna, clearly exhausted, turned her chair to face Uteri. With a look of foreboding, she asked, "What could possibly be worse than _this_?"

Uteri looked down for a moment. "Our poison bombs, another of our newest products, have been released throughout the planet. Hundreds of our people are now sick, without a cure."

Krishna gave him an incredulous look. "When our scientists developed a poison, didn't they create an antidote?"

Uteri sighed and shook his head. "The bombs were only an experimental weapon completed a week ago; however, there is an antidote currently under development."

The poison bombs were one of the many weapons developed on Camille. They explode, not to destroy, but to excrete a poisonous gas. Camille is the smallest planet in the entire galaxy. It's more like a city than a planet, where everyone works together. The inhabitants of Camille, the Camillians are interesting humanoids.

Camillians are naturally forest green in color. They have the unique ability to use their pigment cells in order to influence their color. So they can blend into their surroundings or turn a certain color, for instance red, to alert others of their current mood. If a Camillian is red it's angry and beings are better off leaving them alone. They have claws on their two-fingered hands and also on their two-toed feet. The claws give them better traction for climbing. Another unique ability of the Camillians is that they are able to move their eyes separately. This allows them to see on both sides of them at once. It's almost like having eyes in the back of your head.

They import all necessary supplies and do whatever they can to make a living. Most common is the job to develop weapons. It is what they are known for; however, it's ironic seeing as how the Camillians themselves are peaceful creatures. The houses and businesses are built in the enormous trees that grow on Camille. It is astounding to see such sophisticated homes aloft in trees. The Camillians do this for protection against predators. They climb the trees with their powerful claws. The Camillians have a simple society. With the threatening attacks, they fear this could all come to an end.

Camille is like a giant rain-forest, containing many plant and animal species. In fact, the poison made for the poison bombs came from a native plant species. The planet receives high rainfall year-round and is full of moist deciduous and semi-evergreen trees. The climate is warm, but the soil is poor. Because of this, there is no undergrowth beneath the trees.

"This is preposterous. Who would want to attack our planet and why?" President Krishna wondered.

She is a born leader among the Camillians. Krishna has served as President over the weapon designer company and Queen over the planet for over forty years. She is now sixty-eight and her leathery skin is turning olive green as all older Camillians do. The Camillians give her such authority because they know she cares about their welfare and continually works to ensure they have a nice economy. The profits made from purchases at the factory are given to workers and charities. Krishna, as Queen, needs no profit. She has everything she needs, and all she wants is to help her less fortunate citizens.

"An outsider must be responsible for this," the executive over the weapon designer factory answered.

Uteri has held his position for a decade. He is loyal and committed in the factory. As executive to Krishna, he often does helpful things for the planet while staying in the background.

As if in response to the discussion, Amaryllis, the secretary, came inside Krishna's office. It is always so organized and welcoming. Krishna has paintings on the walls, plants everywhere, a well-organized desk and file cabinet, and soft-cushioned chairs for visitors.

"Miss Krishna, you have a call waiting," Amaryllis informed the president.

Uteri noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead and the nervousness with which she spoke.

Krishna turned her chair to face a wall painting behind her. She removed the painting to reveal a large screen and answered the call. It was so dark you could barely notice the screen was on.

There was a shape in the dark.

He spoke in a strong voice, _"Good evening, Miss Krishna. I'm sure you've heard of the recent mishaps here in Camille."_ The voice was deep and sinister.

Krishna masked her fear and answered, "Why, yes, I have. Do you know who is behind these attacks?"

She knew the answer before he replied, _"I am."_

"What do you expect to gain from all this?" Krishna asked calmly.

_"Glad you asked. I want power, control. I want to control the factory…and the planet. If you don't resign and give me your positions-"_

Krishna interrupted saying, "Then you'll do what? I will not allow the planet of Camille to fall under the oppression of a power-hungry dictator such as yourself."

The mysterious caller was furious at her calmness, defiance, and lack of respect for him. He calmed himself down and grinned. _If I'm angry I could make a mistake. Just stay calm._

_"In two minutes I will release another plague upon this planet unless you cooperate,"_ he said sharply.

Krishna thought for a second. She could not let him have what he wanted. If she did not do something fast there might not be any Camillians left.

"I will not cooperate with you," Krishna replied flatly as she stared at the shape of the figure in the screen.

He was tall and handsome with dark brown curly hair that reached his shoulders and he wore a silver helmet. He had brown eyes and an evil smile on his lips. He has a scar on his right eyebrow.

_Oh, dear, no. He is a human._ Krishna realized he had not replied. He was waiting to fulfill his threat.

_"Two minutes are up lizard breath. Do you remember the droid called Oblitr8? I hope so, because it's currently being released with one purpose: to destroy all Camillians,"_ he replied.

Krishna sucked in her breath as the screen went blank all of a sudden.

"Uteri, give an order for all production in the factory to shut down. Then send a message to all Camillians to report here for shelter. Amaryllis, contact the Jedi Temple at once. We'll hold out as long as we can until the Jedi arrive."

Amaryllis nodded.

Uteri had already left.

Amaryllis had only been working here for a year. She was scared but she followed Krishna's command.

_Why is this happening?_ Krishna asked herself._ Power, control. Why do people crave these things?_

She fell more than sat back into her chair. Messages were already being sent about the attacks caused from Oblitr8. That droid was more than a droid-it was a monster. CW, the weapons factory, had designed it a decade ago.

More precisely, the former head scientist Nephri Vironz had designed it. Nephri thought if a war ever came the droid would be perfect. It destroyed whatever it was programmed to with lasers, explosives, anything Nephri could imagine he equipped on Oblitr8.

Krishna thought it was a terrible monstrosity and had it locked away. Then she moved Nephrite to the development department of the factory. That way he could create what the more forbearing scientists researched and came up with. She placed Skwob Mizum as the head scientist and he has been there ever since.

Nephri was insulted to be move to Development. Research was what he loved to do. So he quit his job. He could not support himself living in town. Nephri was grieved and wanted to be alone. He became a hermit and worked alone in the woods developing medicines. Oblitr8 was the only cruel thing Nephri had ever built, so Krishna had intended on moving him back to the research department in a month. He was too upset to hear her out though. She regretted losing him, but even more so now when he was the only one who knew how to stop Oblitr8.

"The Jedi are on line," Amaryllis reported.

She left and Krishna faced her screen. _"I'm sorry to disturb you but our situation had become critical. I made contact with our attacker. He wants control of the planet. And he has released a monstrous droid bent on the annihilation of our species. We desperately need your help. Please, hurry!"_

(End Ch.2)


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his nineteen-year-old apprentice Anakin Skywalker were in the Jedi Council room. Master Yoda stood before them with Mace Windu by his side.

They played the message.

It said, _"I'm sorry to disturb you, but our situation had become critical. I made contact with our attacker. He wants control of the planet. And he has released a monstrous droid bent on the annihilation of our species. We desperately need your help. Please, hurry!" _The transmission ended.

Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other.

They would have to get to Camille as quickly as possible.

"Make haste, you must," Master Yoda said. "Sending you to Ilum to find Roxanne and Larissa we are. To Camille you will then go."

"Go to the weapon factory immediately after finding Larissa and Roxanne," Mace Windu said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded. "Yes, Masters."

Together, the two Jedi began readying for the mission that lay ahead of them.

"Master, isn't Roxanne that young apprentice with the multicolored streaks in her hair?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "She is almost as gifted as you and..." Obi-Wan paused as he looked at his apprentice. "Very hyper. In any event, her skills rival your own. Larissa told me that Roxanne is one of the youngest kids to ever win a Speeder Bike Race on her homeworld."

Mentioning lightsaber skills got Anakin's attention faster than chasing after a bounty hunter on a wild bantha chase. He did not know Roxanne very well so he couldn't judge a person he barely knew. He learned that when he went on a mission with Larissa's first apprentice Kari Kittreise.

_Why couldn't I save her? _Anakin thought.

"How old is Roxanne now?" Anakin asked, not wishing to show his feelings about Kari to Obi-Wan.

"She's sixteen going on seventeen," Obi-Wan replied. He had not known of the love Anakin and Kari felt for each other. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin believe Kari still to be dead. As the Chosen One, Anakin is constantly challenged more than the average Jedi. He is the most skilled Jedi ever…which leads to his arrogance. There are feelings even deeper than arrogance that trouble young Anakin, like fear to not be good enough to save everyone. And his mentor Obi-Wan tries his best to train Anakin. As a wise and faithful Jedi, Obi-Wan has become one of the best the Order has. These two Jedi are perhaps the greatest Master-Apprentice pair of their time.

Once Anakin and Obi-Wan had finished everything that needed to be taken care of, they boarded their ship and headed for Ilum.

Roxanne and Larissa walked out of the cave and there by their ship was another aircraft.

Standing beside it was a figure in cream-colored Jedi garments. She had light brown hair, almost the color of honey.

"Kari?" Larissa asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Larissa," Kari said with a smile. Then she nodded to Roxanne. "Roxie."

"Hey, Kari," Roxanne said.

"When? How?" Larissa tried to ask the multitude of questions she had all at once. She was so glad to see Kari again.

"I was on Camille helping a friend there give items and hope to the few citizens in poverty when a terrorist there threatened the Camillians. I contacted Master Yoda and he told me that you were here with your apprentice so I decided to tell you about it," Kari explained.

Roxanne and Larissa looked at each other and back at Kari.

"I think this is something the Jedi should look into," Kari persisted.

"We will," Larissa assured her.

Kari hesitated before continuing. "There is more. When I came here I sensed a presence, an evil presence. I think someone has been here other than the Jedi, but I am afraid I do not know who. I just want you to be careful."

Larissa took a moment before replying.

"I don't feel anything, but I trust you are right. You always were sensitive to other life-forms," she reminisced.

"Will you be there to help assist us on Camille?" Roxanne asked.

"I'll be there," Kari said with sheer determination.

Larissa hugged her. "I've really missed you, young one. You're here in my heart."

Kari felt the warmth of her many years of friendship as Larissa's apprentice flood over her and repel the icy cold winds that threatened to freeze her.

"We may see each other more often in the future," Kari said, with a meaning only she herself could know. "For now, I must return to Camille."

She looked to Roxanne. "Congratulations on constructing your lightsaber."

"Thanks, it was no problem at all," Roxanne replied.

Larissa smiled at the two girls. "Roxanne, we should scan the area for this evil presence Kari mentioned before leaving."

"Good idea," Roxanne replied and began to scan the area.

Kari smiled as she boarded her aircraft. "May the Force be with you."

Roxanne had decided to search outside of the cave while Larissa went inside. Larissa was on her way back outside the cave when she was contacted by the Temple to go to Camille. Master Windu informed her that Obi-Wan and Anakin had already left to come with them. Larissa agreed and began making her way to Roxanne.

Roxie was so preoccupied with searching that she oblivious to everything around her and did not see the two Jedi coming towards her.

"Hello, Roxanne!" Obi-Wan called in the distance.

Anakin, running towards her, quickly added, "Long time no see."

Roxanne jumped before turning to see the fellow Jedi in front of her.

"Anakin. Master Kenobi. You nearly scared me to death. Honestly, how do you expect me to investigate with you two sneaking up on me?" Roxanne admonished to hide her embarrassment at being caught off guard.

"Sneaking? I came running to greet you," Anakin corrected, a little offended by her tone.

"Well, you run like a lopsided bantha, so how am I to know the difference?" came the sharp reply.

"Ah-hem," Obi-Wan said, cocking an eyebrow.

Roxanne gave Obi-Wan an impatient look. "I was only kidding. And I know what you were going to say: a Jedi must always have patience and respect other life-forms. But you ain't my Master, you know."

Roxanne tensed as she sensed a familiar presence behind her. _Uh-oh, now I'm in for it. _

"That may be, Roxanne, but you are my apprentice, and I not only would tell you the same but expect you to do what I say as well. You should respect Master Kenobi and show your appreciation for his and Anakin's help, instead of rudely brushing them aside. Otherwise we will greatly reconsider the length of your apprentice training," Larissa finished her lecture with a very stern, yet caring look.

"I'm sorry, Master," Roxanne said. Her mentor's disappointment was far worse than the previous embarrassment she had felt.

"Well, don't apologize to me. I wasn't the one you behaved so impolitely to." Larissa wanted Roxanne to realize that it is important to treat everyone with respect, not just the ones you love.

Trying not to grit her teeth and whine, Roxanne turned to Obi-Wan, without meeting his gaze and murmured, "Sorry."

Anakin talked to her and the two began walking back towards the caves.

"A rather cheeky apprentice, isn't she?" Obi-Wan asserted.

Larissa had to suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't know why she behaves with so much hostility towards you. She is still an apprentice. Maybe she just needs more time to grow."

"Don't they all?" Obi-Wan agreed.

"Once you get to know her you'll get attached to her," Larissa said with a smile. "I'm thankful for who she is. Roxanne makes mistakes, but she learns from them. She's courageous, loyal, and self-sacrificing...she will make a great Jedi Knight one day."

"I'm glad that you have found someone to be close to again," Obi-Wan said.

Larissa gave a small nod and then she and Obi-Wan walked further into the cave behind Roxanne and Anakin, who were even deeper than they were. Larissa explained that before they left, she and Roxanne needed to check the caves for any beings who were not supposed to be there.

Roxanne began to climb the wall with Anakin right behind her. It was dark, though the light from the crystals were shining, but it still did not help the matter. She missed the foothold and she tried to grab something, but she was not fast enough and lost her balance. Roxanne fell dropped to the ground.

"Whoa!" Roxanne shouted as she landed in a snow mound which was freezing, and she was covered from head to toe.

"That's it," Roxanne said in an impatient voice that was sort of muffled.

Anakin looked up and noticed that she was not on top of the cliff and that her backpack was on the ground.

"What happened to you?" Anakin asked when he Force-jumped down from the cliff only to find that Roxanne was buried under a mound of snow.

"Missed the foothold and I tried to grab something and I lost my balance and landed in the snow mound," Roxanne replied as she dug her way through and Anakin stuck his hand into the snow to help her up.

Roxanne reached for her bag and pulled out a glow rod and snapped it in half.

"There, that's much better," she said with relief when the light began to glow blue. "Here, Anakin."

"Thanks," Anakin said as he took half of the blue glow rod from her.

Roxanne nodded and they walked down the path together. Anakin walked beside her and little did they know they were about to come across a group of gorgodons that were lying in front of them, sleeping on the side of the Crystal Cave.

They were large creatures native to Ilum. Their feeding grounds were on the icy plains below, where they feed on lichen and scrub. Anakin knew they were excellent climbers, but he had never heard of them being this high. They were also fierce predators.

"Stay still," he whispered to Roxanne.

Roxanne's eyebrow shot up in the air at him because staying still was not something she was good at doing, though she was not going to admit that to Anakin.

If they were lucky, the beasts would not see them. Their eye sight was poor, but their hearing and sense of smell was excellent.

"What are they?" Roxanne asked in a whisper.

"Gorgodons," Anakin replied. "Triple row of teeth with sharp claws. They dispatch their victims by squeezing them to death. The only way to kill them is a blow to the back of the neck."

"Anything else?" she whispered as a gust of wind swept over the ledge. The wind carried their scent and one of the creatures decided to wake up.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "Watch out for their-"

A large reptilian tail whipped out from the closest gorgodon, smacking Roxanne and sending her flying back toward the ledge of the cliff.

"Tails!" Anakin shouted, vaulting after Roxanne.

(End Ch.3)


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
><strong> 

Anakin yanked Roxanne to safety and activated their lightsabers.

The blasted group of gorgodons decided to wake up now. They roared and bared their triple rows of sharp yellow teeth at the intruders.

Anakin and Roxanne had no choice. The rodents were prepared to fight to the death.

Roxanne got caught by one of the paws of the creature and it trapped her. The gorgodon brought her close to its body. She felt the breath leave her body. Her face was buried in its foul-smelling fur. She choked, struggling for air to fill her lungs. Instead, she breathed in the fur which stunk worse than a dead bantha rotten in the hot sun. The creature squeezed her tighter. She tried to move her arms, but she was pinned.

The creature suddenly howled, and it loosened just a bit. She realized Larissa used her lightsaber and stuck it in the back of the gorgodon's fleshy neck.

Just when she thought she couldn't hold on any longer, the creature's grip lessened and its arms opened, dropping Roxanne abruptly to the hard ground. She scrambled out of the way as the rodent fell dead.

The other gorgodons smelled the death of the comrade. With surprising speed, they dug their claws into the cliff and made like a bat and scrammed up to the next peak.

Larissa was panting slightly as Roxanne slowly got to her feet, still struggling to breath. Their clothing was torn by the gorgodons claws and their hair was matted with sweat.

"Thanks for that," Roxanne said.

"Here comes the hard part," Larissa replied.

Roxanne let out a moan and said, "Oh, good. I was starting to get bored."

Larissa knew the battle had drained Roxanne, but she knew Roxanne would recover quickly.

"You okay, Roxie?" Anakin asked as he joined her side.

"Yeah," Roxie panted. "You?"

"Sure," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan, who had just destroying another of the gorgodons joined them.

"Well, we have ourselves a criminal to catch," Larissa said. "Just before Obi-Wan and I came to help you, I found this." Larissa held up a name tag. "It's from the weapon factory on Camille. The name is smudged, but I have a feeling that whoever left this is the person who was stealing crystals here and who is now threatening to take over Camille."

Anakin and Roxanne exchanged a glance at each other and looked at their Masters.

"We're leaving for Camille immediately," Obi-Wan said.

The Jedi made their way outside the caves.

"Looks like whoever was here managed to take your ship without you noticing, Master Kenobi," Larissa said as she pointed to the empty space where Obi-Wan's transportation had been.

"Clever," Roxanne said as she looked up. "But we're cleverer."

"That's not a word, but I agree with you, Roxanne," Obi-Wan said with a laugh and Larissa and Anakin joined him.

"Sure it is, Master Kenobi," Roxanne said with a grin. "Let's go and I can pilot."

Anakin made a face and Roxanne said, "Don't give me that look."

"I will pilot," Larissa said as they got on board.

Anakin noticed that Roxanne's tunic and shirt was ripped from the gorgodon's claws and her shoulders were bleeding.

"On second thought I think I'm going to take me a little nap," Roxanne said as she left and Anakin saw the door shut behind her. When he entered the room, he didn't see her anymore.

Anakin sensed something and looked up. He noticed that one of the ceiling tiles was loose. He pushed on it and heard someone crawling in one of the secret compartments. Giving himself a boost with the help of the Force, Anakin jumped into the vent and began following the person who was crawling in the tunnel. Anakin had a sneaking suspicion that Roxanne was the one crawling in the tunnel.

Roxanne crawled down the tunnel that led to her room onboard the ship. As she turned the corner, Anakin saw a shadow of someone's foot and grabbed the foot. Just as Roxanne was about to take another step, she lost her balance and fell on her elbows. She felt someone holding her foot and she turned her head around and saw Anakin.

"Let go of me, Anakin," Roxanne snapped as she tried to shake Anakin off her foot.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and sighed. "What does it look like? I'm going to my room."

"Why not go below?" he asked.

"My room's on the far end of the ship," she snapped. "Why bother going the long way when I can go the short way?"

Anakin watched what she was doing and Roxanne was trying to free herself from his grip, and when he let her go, the next thing she knew was tumbling down the chute into her bedroom and landed with a thump.

"Next time you're about to let go," she snapped as she shook her head. "Warn me ahead of time."

"Don't blame me. You're a Jedi. Shouldn't you have known what I was planning ahead of time?" Anakin teased.

"How am I to know how a boy's brain supposed to work?" Roxanne asked as she rubbed her injured shoulders as she winced, but Anakin didn't notice.

Anakin joined Roxanne in her bedroom and she picked up a stack of papers she had scattered all over the place. Then she sat back down in a chair and looked out the window and began to watch the star line.

"Do you mind giving me some privacy, please?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course," Anakin said as he stepped out of the room.

Roxanne changed out of her tore clothes and changed into a pair of camouflage Jedi robes and tunic. The shirt she had on was short sleeve and she needed to get her shoulder and back into some bacta. When she put her shirt on her shoulder started to burn and she pulled the shirt off and slipped on her robe. Roxanne poked her head out of her door to see if Anakin was in the hallway.

"Anakin," Roxanne said as she turned her head to the left instead of the right.

"You called?" Anakin asked softly in her ear.

Roxanne jumped and said with a gasp, "Don't scare me like that again. I need a favor. Can you see if they have any med-packs on board the ship, please?"

Anakin nodded and went to the med closet. There he grabbed some med-packs and entered Roxanne's room.

"Thanks, Anakin. Just set them on the bed."

Anakin set the bacta pads on her bed and asked, "You need anything else?"

"That's all," Roxanne replied as she sat on her bed and opened the med-packs up and Anakin walked out of the room. She took her cloak off and rested her shoulders and back in the med-packs.

"Much better," Roxanne said to herself. She set her cloak on top of herself because she did not feel like getting a blanket.

"Anakin," Roxanne said and Anakin poked his head in the room and she continued, "If Larissa asks where I'm at, tell her that I'm healing myself in some bacta pads."

Anakin nodded, grabbed a blanket, covered her up and was about to walk out the door when, Roxanne asked, "Hey, Anakin, can you get me a small screwdriver from out of my bag?"

"Sure," Anakin said as he walked over to Roxie's bag and pulled out a screwdriver and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Roxanne said as she took off her left glove and revealed her mechanical hand.

Anakin watched as she worked on her hand and asked, "How did you lose your hand?"

"We were about to board our ship when the space pirate we captured escaped the guards. I saw her head to another ship and I ran after her and she shot the ceiling above me. I angled my lightsaber the wrong way and a piece of ceiling crushed my hand along with my lightsaber."

"You want me to help you with that?" Anakin asked.

"Sure," Roxanne said and handed him the screwdriver.

Anakin tightened her lose wire and said, "All done."

"Thanks," Roxanne said and Anakin nodded.

He walked out of the room to join the Masters.

"Where's Roxie?" Larissa asked.

"She's healing herself in some bacta pads," Anakin answered. "She got clawed on the shoulders by the gorgodon."

"How bad?" Larissa asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "She's able to take care of herself."

"She needs rest," Obi-Wan said and Larissa nodded.

In space, Kari Kittreise was about to set her coordinates for Camille when she felt the presence of the only other Jedi besides Larissa, Master Yoda, and Roxanne who knew she was alive.

Contacting the ship, Kari informed the two Jedi that she could use their help.

Jedi Master Siri Tachi and her nineteen-year-old apprentice Ferus Olin agreed and informed the Jedi Council. Master Yoda agreed and told them that other Jedi were already coming.

_"Thank you, Master Siri,"_ Kari said over her com system once she learned the Jedi were helping.

Siri felt a warm, peaceful feeling in hearing Kari's voice again. The sweet, caring apprentice had been very popular despite her shy disposition. _"Of course, Kari."_

_"Hello,"_ Ferus said.

Kari was glad to hear the voice of familiar Jedi again. She missed the Jedi so much since she had left. _"Hi, Ferus."_

_"So what are you doing here?"_ Siri asked in curiosity. She should have known Kari would still be helping the galaxy.

_"I was on my way to Camille to find out who is responsible for the threats there…and possibly stop them,"_ Kari explained.

They talked a few minutes more before ending the transmission and heading for Camille.

(End Ch.4)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Look, Anakin! There it is," Roxanne said as they finally reached Camille. From space it looked like one large green sphere. It was not a solid green. There were different colors of green in spots, streaks, or swirls.

"It's beautiful," Anakin said as he watched the planet grow closer and closer. Obi-Wan and Larissa watched as the green planet came into view, each with their own thoughts formulated as to what lay ahead.

They flew over forests until eventually arriving at the CW. Their aircraft was allowed to land in the weapon factory's loading dock.

Krishna was there instantaneously with Uteri, Amaryllis, and the head scientist Skwob.

Larissa exited their aircraft gracefully. They walked up to the four Camillians and introduced themselves.

"Hello. I'm Jedi Knight Larissa Maltoise. Sorry my apprentice couldn't come out to meet you. She's injured at the moment. Her name is Roxanne Quin. This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker," Larissa introduced.

The Camillians gave a respectful bow.

"My name is Krishna. It is an honor to meet you all. I was told you were coming by the other Jedi."

Larissa, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were puzzled.

Before they could say anything, Krishna continued, "I am the President of this company and Queen of the planet. This is my brilliant Executive, Uteri."

Krishna pointed to Uteri as he stepped forward with clear embarrassment as such praise.

"Amaryllis is our Secretary." Krishna indicated as Amaryllis also stepped forward.

"And lastly is our head scientist Skwob Mizum," she finished.

The short stubby little Camillian walked forward. He kept one eye on Larissa, the other on Obi-Wan. They stared back at this suspicious looking character.

"We should go to my office. I need to show you the message our attacker transmitted," Krishna said.

They all went to Krishna's office and watched the recording.

"We must stop this droid first. Then we can focus on the criminal behind all this," Larissa stated.

"I do not agree with the Jedi. The longer we stall, the more weapons this menace can deploy," Skwob spoke up.

"Give it a rest, will you? You're always squabbling about something. No wonder your parents named you Skwob," Uteri said.

"Watch it, Uteri," Skwob warned.

"Well, if the shoe fits-" Uteri had to duck as Skwob jumped at him.

Amaryllis squealed.

"Stop it this instant!" Krishna's voice boomed. Everything grew still and quiet. "Fighting will get us nowhere. Our planet is in danger. We must make saving it our main priority."

Larissa was impressed by the way everyone followed Krishna. No wonder she has reigned as Queen and president. The Jedi admired her for her qualities.

"Can you tell me who created this droid Oblitr8?" Larissa asked.

Krishna replied, "A former scientist named Nephri Vironz."

Skwob slapped his face. He and Nephri were always competing as scientists. They were rivals, with a deep animosity for each other. Krishna threw Skwob a warning glance. He quickly settled down.

"He lives out in the forest now as a hermit. I know his approximate whereabouts."

"Good. I will go speak with him about this droid and you two will accompany me. I believe he will be our key to destroying it," Obi-Wan said.

"Certainly. I will send Uteri to go with you. He knows our forests well," Krishna replied.

Larissa nodded her approval. "We have to discuss things with our apprentices before we leave."

Uteri nodded. "That would be wise."

"One more thing, have any of your workers been absent?" Obi-Wan asked.

Krishna shook her head. "None."

"Have you had any new workers enter the planet?" Larissa asked.

"Yes," Uteri replied. "Haythem West has been working here for about six months now. He is the only human who works in the factory."

"Thank you for your time," Larissa said as she, Anakin, and Obi-Wan bowed and left the room to go back to their ship.

Obi-Wan and Larissa were talking together as Anakin followed. They had all wondered why the former scientist's droid was all of a sudden attacking the planet. Could he be behind all this? And what about the little character Skwob? He did not seem the type to carry out something as big as this, but it was possible that he helped. Most puzzling to Anakin was that Krishna mentioned other Jedi.

Larissa and Obi-Wan were talking about the same thing when they all sensed a familiar presence on board their ship.

Kari emerged from the ship. Larissa smiled with a knowing knowledge of who the other Jedi was. Obi-Wan and Anakin were completely shocked.

"Kari?" Obi-Wan asked uncertainly.

Anakin blinked. "You're alive?"

Kari dipped her head in acknowledgment. She seemed a little edgy Larissa noticed. And she knew why-Kari was in love with Anakin.

"When I was injured on Alderaan, I decided that I might not be suited for the Jedi path. So I let Master Yoda know that I was okay and would rather be out on my own," Kari said briefly, leaving out as many details as possible.

Obi-Wan felt strong vibrations of emotions, mingled together, coming from Kari. There was so much more she was not saying, but what it was, he had no idea.

"We must all follow our hearts," Obi-Wan said, walking up to Kari.

As he passed, he added lowly, "You would have been a great Jedi."

Kari walked down the ramp and spoke a few words to Larissa. She remained where she was as Larissa boarded the ship. For some reason, Kari felt like being along right now, with only her thoughts.

Obi-Wan sensed another familiar presence and noticed it was Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin.

"Where's your apprentice?" Siri asked when she noticed Obi-Wan.

"Outside with Kari," Obi-Wan replied. "And where is Ferus?"

Siri pointed towards Roxanne's room. "He went looking for Roxanne."

The Jedi talked together, mainly about the mission.

"I'm going to check on Kari. She may need something," Larissa said quickly, before being questioned.

Somehow leaving Kari and Anakin alone made Larissa uneasy. It shouldn't. Kari was too wise enough to know what falling in love would do to her and Anakin. Still, the feeling would not go away.

Kari had been oblivious to the fact that Anakin had stayed outside the ship. Just as she had decided to join the others, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning, Kari was surprised and anxious to see Anakin.

"Anakin," she began, but he interrupted her saying, "Kari, how could you just leave? I thought I had lost you."

Kari felt like her heart was breaking as she watched the concern in Anakin's eyes. The fact was he had lost her. Even though she loved him and longed for him, Kari made up her mind that falling in love with Anakin was something she could not do. She knew it from the moment he had told her he loved her, back on Alderaan, to the moment she confessed she loved him to, to the moment they shared their first kiss. She knew it then, and she knew it now.

"I had to leave so I could sort things out. And I have…" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Anakin came closer and held her face in his hands. "What do you mean?"

Kari rested her forehead against his while she fought back the tears. When Kari looked up into Anakin's eyes, the strength she had summoned dissolved, leaving her with an unbearable pain that threatened to swallow her.

"I have to follow my heart, Anakin…my heart lies with the Jedi. After this, I'm going to return to Temple and request to be a Jedi healer. I have learned some new techniques in my travels and even how to use certain herbs for healing."

Kari never knew how she was able to explain herself at that moment without hugging Anakin and resting in his arms.

Anakin's eyes were full of confusion. The last time he had seen her, Kari's eyes reflected pure love for him. Now there was love mixed with sorrow and…assurance. "Your heart lies with the Jedi? I thought."

"Anakin, you're a Jedi. You know we can't fall in love." Kari had hoped Anakin would realize that though she could not fall in love with him, she had said her heart lies with the Jedi, and as Anakin is a Jedi, she wanted him to know her heart still belonged to him. Unfortunately, Anakin was too hurt to realize any meaning she tried to present.

"Why not?" Anakin challenged.

Kari stepped away. "Because it is against the Jedi Code, and it would only distract you from your destiny."

Anakin felt cold. It was always the Jedi rules, and their expectations that seemed to ruin everything.

"I can't believe this," he mumbled.

Anakin put his hand to his forehead and looked up to the sky, as if searching for an answer, or a reason why this was happening to him.

Kari stood still. She quietly wiped the tears that had poured while Anakin gazed at the sky.

Once she stopped the tears, Kari looked intently at Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," she said, her voice almost hoarse with emotion.

Anakin looked down at her. She seemed shorter since the last time they were together, smaller than he remembered. "Don't be. I should have known I would never mean enough to you to go against the Jedi Code." His voice was dull with grief.

Kari looked down at the ground.

"You mean more to me than you could ever know," she said in her soft, sweet voice. 

"It's obviously not enough," Anakin countered.

Kari looked back up into Anakin's eyes where she saw her own heartache and despair reflected.

"Kari…Anakin, are you coming?" Larissa asked suddenly from the ship. She had not heard a word from the two Jedi, but Larissa did not have to. She could tell from the tension in the air that Kari had told Anakin they could never fall in love.

"Kari?" she asked more gently.

"Yes, Larissa," Kari's voice was barely above a whisper.

Larissa's heart went out to her former apprentice. Anakin moved past Larissa to join the others.

His eyes had an empty, lost look to them. When he was out of earshot, Larissa placed her arm around Kari's shoulders. "You'll be okay?"

Kari rested her head on Larissa's shoulder as the Jedi Knight hugged her.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Kari answered, trying to convince herself as much as Larissa.

Kari slowly retreated from Larissa's comforting embrace.

"We should join the others," she said, her voice now steady, but full of pain and grief.

Larissa nodded. "Okay, young one."

She felt pride and sympathy for Kari. Larissa knew how difficult it must have been for Kari to tell Anakin they could not fall in love. But it was for the best. Anakin is the presumed Chosen One and a Jedi, and Kari's healing was a gift that could help many, but not if they were both distracted with a love that could never be.

The two walked in silence towards the other Jedi aboard the ship.

(End Ch.5)


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Ferus was wandering around on the ship. He had told his Master that he was going to see if Roxanne was anywhere on board the ship. He could sense her in the Force because of the bond they shared between each other. It started to form when he met her when he was nine and she was six. Their bond really had not formed until he went on his first mission with her when she had just turned sixteen and he had just turned nineteen.

Roxanne woke up from her nap and stretched her arms, forgetting for a moment that she had bacta pads on her shoulders and back and moaned.

_I should've known better than to lay down for a few hours,_ she thought to herself. _You'll get too stiff if you stay in one spot for too long. _

She groaned as she untied her cloak and laid on her stomach. She knew no one would enter the room. The only thing they would see is her in her camouflage pants, camouflage cloak, and bra. Well, she was injured and could not have a shirt on her back with the bacta pads on her back.

Then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. As she was asleep, her cover slipped off of her along with her cloak, revealing her black bra straps.

Ferus heard Roxanne groan and walked into the room and noticed that Roxanne was asleep. He sat down on her bed and moved a strand of her shoulder-length dark brown hair with bright blonde streaks from her face. Usually she had it up in a pony-tail whether she was sleeping or not.

Roxanne sensed someone was in the room watching her and the next thing Ferus knew, a mechanical hand coming to grab his hand and he found himself face-to-face with the sleepy metallic sky-blue eyes of his best friend and someone who he secretly loved.

Roxanne's eyes widen in shock as she looked at him and snapped, "Don't sneak up on me like that again. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Whoa, power down," Ferus said with a devilish grin as he ran his hand through her shoulder-length hair. He knew that was one way of calming her down when she wound up. "Kari invited us to come and help your Master and I recognized your stench when I entered the ship."

Roxanne lifted her mechanical hand up and playfully punched Ferus's arm as she rolled her eyes at him and asked with a smirk, "Your point is, laser brain?"

"Ow!" Ferus said as he rubbed his arm. "That hurt Roxie. You know, you put a warning label on that screaming metal death trap of yours saying "fully loaded"."

Roxanne laughed and said, "You're forgetting that this was your fault not mine."

She felt cold and realized that her bra strap was showing. She used the Force to grab the blanket Anakin gave her to cover herself up quickly, though she had her cloak but it was untied revealing that she had pants and a bra on.

"Next time please knock before you come in," she added hastily.

"Sorry," Ferus said. "I had to come and see you."

He bent over and kissed Roxanne on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

He handed her a package that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and she opened it up, revealing a black leather glove.

"Thanks," Roxanne said with a smile as she raised her head up some to do something he was not expecting. She kissed him on the lips long and deep. That was the first time she ever did that.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," Ferus said as he rested his hand on her shoulder that he did not know was injured.

Roxanne winced and she hoped he would not notice, but he did and asked, "What's wrong, Roxie?"

"I got caught off guard by a gorgodon on Ilum," Roxanne said as Ferus tried to look, but she jerked away.

"Don't push me away, Roxie," Ferus said softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Let me help you."

Roxanne did not resist his touch and raised herself up gently and used the Force to lock her bedroom door and rested her head on Ferus's shoulder. She let her cloak slip off gently and Ferus looked at her shoulders and back and said, "Lay down."

"Like I have a choice?" Roxanne asked as she laid on her stomach and Ferus removed the bacta pads from her shoulders and back and noticed that they were almost healed. He put his hand on her shoulders and back and used the Force to heal her wounds.

Five minutes later, Roxanne raised up and said with a smile, "Thanks. I feel much better than before."

Ferus smiled as he hugged her and kissed her.

"Hey, can you reach into the closet and pull out that camouflage shirt with the long sleeves that have a split running down the side?" Roxanne asked as Ferus nodded. They went to join the others.

"Well, we've talked to the Queen Krishna and the Camillians who work in the factory and they told us that the creator of Oblitr8 was created by a former scientist named Nephri Vironz. Obi-Wan, Siri, and I will go are going to go with Uteri to his house to extract any information we can out of him," Larissa said once everyone was ready to begin.

"Let me guess," Roxanne said. "You want us to stay here with Krishna and wait for you to come back?"

Ferus was smiling at Roxanne while Anakin glared at Ferus. He had only just learned that he would have to go on a mission with Ferus Olin, the Jedi who had become an adversary almost instantly from their experiences together and Anakin's own jealousy.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "All of the apprentices will stay." He gave Anakin a look that said, _And they will do what they're told._

"While you lot are with Krishna, you can do some information hunting. Keep your eyes open for anyone or anything suspicious about the planet," Obi-Wan added.

"If you happen to have any problems contact us," Siri said.

Kari was standing next to Larissa. She seemed far away from anyone except Larissa. "I'm going to investigate around the city. There may be some clues."

"Won't you need help? It could be dangerous," Anakin said anxiously.

Larissa gave him an understanding look. "Kari can take care of herself."

Obi-Wan looked around. "That settles it then. May the Force be with us all."

"These Padawans will stay with you until the others return," Kari said. "I'm going to do some investigating around the city."

The Queen nodded her approval.

Kari looked in Skwob's direction.

"I know what you're thinking Kari, but he doesn't appear to be dangerous, only annoying," Anakin said, making Kari nearly jump.

"Who?" Roxanne asked.

"Skwob Mizum," Kari replied. "You may want to keep an eye on him."

Ferus agreed, saying, "He's the definition of the word eccentric."

Roxanne looked at the three of them. "Do not assume anything," she said mimicking Larissa.

They shared a friendly giggle before Kari turned to leave.

Anakin hesitated, then said, "Be careful." His voice was normal, masking his concern.

"I will," Kari promised.

Roxanne was busy doing information hunting on Krishna's computer.

"What about the formation check out of the records of people who work in the factory? Have you found anything there?" Anakin asked Roxanne as he and Ferus bent over on opposite sides of her to see the computer screen.

"Hmm this guy Haythem West rouses my attention," Roxanne said to herself.

"Haythem West?" Krishna repeated.

"He's the human that was hired to work in the factory most recently, right?" Ferus asked.

"Yes," Skwob answered. "I'm just wondering what's suspicious about him."

Roxanne did some more typing. "I don't know much about him, but I've just learned that he had been in prison."

"I'm sure Krishna would not have hired him if he had," Skwob countered.

Krishna was alarmed. "I did not hire him. I thought Uteri had."

"No, he told me you had," Skwob said in alarm.

They all exchanged looks.

"Then who did?" Anakin asked the question aloud that haunted them all.

Roxanne researched some more as Amaryllis came into the room.

"I was hoping to stay here with you Krishna." 

Krishna nodded her head. 

"Here it is!" Roxanne said excitedly. "Amaryllis hired him," she said, in an accusing tone.

They all looked at the secretary. She stuttered, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Haythem West, you hired him," Anakin said.

"Oh, why, yes I did. I did not think it was a problem though." She looked taken aback that so many would be that angry with her.

"It's not," Krishna told her, though inside she felt otherwise.

The Jedi kept their own misgivings to themselves.

(End Ch.6)  
>***<p> 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"We should gather as much information as possible on Oblitr8," Roxanne said to Krishna.

"What about the Camillians seeking shelter here?" Amaryllis asked.

"You and Skwob go take care of them. Roxanne, Anakin, Ferus, and I will retrieve whatever information we can. Be careful. Oblitr8 is currently in the town nearest to us. He's probably following those coming here. Our security and defensive barrier are tough, but we can only hold out for so long," Krishna said.

Amaryllis and Skwob left to help the Camillians.

"Roxanne. Anakin. Ferus. I have files on everything created here on my personal computer. We'll try to find a weak spot if we can," Krishna said.

Ferus, Anakin, and Roxanne agreed and they ran upstairs to Krishna's office. They watched as Krishna accessed her files. There were so many!

"Here we are," Krishna said more to herself.

The four were disappointed to discover that no other information was available for Oblitr8 besides its existence.

_Now what?_ Roxanne thought.

Suddenly, the lights went out. All the systems shut down and communication signals were blocked.

"This is not good," Krishna said.

The door burst open and the lights came on.

Krishna flinched while Roxanne, Anakin, and Ferus activated their lightsabers. Then they deactivated their lightsabers.

"Amaryllis, what are you doing back here? Is everyone alright?" Krishna asked.

Amaryllis looked worried. "Yes, they are all fine. I distributed water, food, and blankets. Skwob checked the storage room for other useful supplies."

"Wait a second," Roxanne said in a snappish tone. "If Skwob was with you like you said, then where is he now?"

"Skwob was checking the storage room for other useful supplies. When I checked on him, he was lying on the floor next to a poisonous bomb," she said as she dragged Skwob's limp body into the room. He was clearly unconscious and his breathing was coming in quick, short rasps. They set a chair cushion under his head.

"A likely story," Roxanne said under her breath. Only Anakin heard what she said.

"Has an antidote been developed?" Ferus asked.

"No. We can't help him," Amaryllis said.

Suddenly the lights went out again.

"Great," Roxanne muttered to herself.

"Patience," Ferus said. "We should work on getting power back to the building."

"And what if we are too late?" Roxanne muttered under her breath.

Krishna tried to reassure everyone. "We are all safe for now."

Skwob tried to do the same. "Yeah, and at least Oblir8 isn't here yet." His finishing "yet" was not much of a comfort, especially when Amaryllis continued.

"About that," Amaryllis began. "Oblitr8 is here, about a quarter of a mile outside the building."

_Something ain't right, _Roxanne thought to herself. _How can Amaryllis know that Oblitr8 is that far from the building when she was with Skwob?_

Ferus, Anakin, Roxanne, and Krishna looked at each other. They could each see their own anxiety reflected from the other's eyes because the droid was so close.

"Close the blinds," Anakin ordered.

"It will be completely dark," Amaryllis said.

"We know that. It will also keep Oblitr8 from seeing us through the window," Roxanne replied.

Amaryllis walked over and closed the blinds.

"Stay calm. We will find a solution to this," Ferus comforted everyone.

Then the power came back on.

"Well, I guess we could look for information where Krishna said," Roxanne said.

"Right," Anakin said.

"The Masters told us to stay here," Ferus said.

"Yeah and they also told us to look for information while we're here," Roxanne said.

"Amaryllis, go back down stairs to care for the Camillians seeking shelter. I'll stay with Skwob. Good luck to you, young Jedi," Krishna said.

Roxanne nodded and they left the room.

Larissa Maltoise, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, and Uteri had been driving in circles until they discovered Nephri's house.

"Wait. There it is, to our right," Larissa said thankfully.

They finally found Nephri. His home was camouflaged within the tree it was built upon.

"How will you make it? All our buildings except CW are in these large forest trees," Uteri said.

"Don't worry about us. What does CW stand for anyway?" Siri asked.

"Camille Weapons. It's a simple name, but sometimes simple is best," Uteri replied.

In a matter of seconds, Larissa, Obi-Wan, and Siri had used the Force to jump and climb Nephri's tree.

Uteri gasped as he hurried to catch up by using his claws.

Larissa knocked on Nephri's door as Uteri struggled to pull himself up on the wooden porch outside of the house. Nephri had been working on a cure for the poison bombs since an old friend of his was infected. He had finished making a large amount of the serum when he heard a knock. He opened the door and faced a human. She was standing in front of another Camillian and some humans.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I am Larissa Maltoise, a Jedi Knight. This is Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi. We came from CW to ask for your help in stopping Oblitr8," Larissa said.

Nephri suddenly looked down at the floor. "Krishna was right. It was a terrible idea. That thing has been on a killing rampage."

Larissa could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"Can it be stopped?" Uteri almost whispered.

"I honestly don't know. It's too dangerous for anyone to go near." Nephri thought for a minute. "Wait! I supplied it with numerous explosives in a compartment located on its chest. If we can get it to open that compartment, we can fire at the explosives and it would cause a chain reaction that would blow the droid up."

"Let's go, then. We have to hurry. I have a bad feeling," Larissa said quickly.

They turned to leave when Nephri said, "Wait. I want to come with you. I developed an antidote for the poison bombs. If anyone at CW is poisoned I can help them. And I know Oblitr8 better than anyone."

Siri and Obi-Wan gave each the briefest of looks and nodded to Larissa. She decided it would be beneficial to have Nephri along. "Right, but we must hurry."

Nephri gathered as much of the antidote as he could and the group headed back to CW.

"Why did you develop an antidote? And how?" Uteri asked.

"I had an old friend who was poisoned. I had to help him; so I hacked into the CW computer to discover the poison used in the poison bombs. The plant species that carries that poison is in abundance here. I ran some tests and bang-I had an antidote. After my friend tested it and was cured I decided to make more for everyone else who had been poisoned. I had just finished when you came," Nephri explained.

"Sounds like we have excellent timing," Siri commented.

Nephri looked up seriously. "Then I hope we are not too late."

Roxanne, Anakin, and Ferus were in the computer room looking for information.

"Before we make a mess of things," Roxanne said. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Information on Oblitr8," Ferus answered.

"We know that," Anakin replied.

Before Ferus could say something, Roxanne slapped her forehead and said in her snappish tone, "I thought the worst thing about being on this mission was eating those blasted protein cubes for a snack, but now I know it's you two Gundarks. Listen, don't you two even start jumping down each other's throats now, or I'll put both of you in your right place and make you like it. We ain't got time for that. Oh, who was the newest member to enter the factory?"

"Haythem West," Anakin replied.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Roxanne said as she thought of a plan in her head. "Anakin and Ferus you two start looking through the files for information on Oblitr8 and I will look at the scientist files."

They nodded and began to search.

Minutes of agonizing worry and stress filled the Jedi's thoughts. Here they were stuck in an old room when that monster could come at any time. They had to find something!

"No information could be found on Oblitr8," Anakin said.

"It seems impossible," Ferus said. "Ms. Krishna said she always keeps a tab on anything we create."

"Did she mention who has access to the main computer files, where the applications of the ones hired to work here are kept?" Roxanne asked.

"Only Uteri, Amaryllis, Sanyo, and Krishna," Ferus replied.

"Who does the approval of accepting new employees?" Anakin asked.

"Uteri and Krishna are the only ones who have the right to hire them. I'm sure Amaryllis had a good reason for doing so. She and Sanyo are very good workers, according to Ms. Krishna. Sanyo is one of the managers," Ferus explained.

Anakin was exasperated. "How do you know so much?"

He felt envious and at the same time, but grateful to have the help, though he would prefer almost any other person than Ferus to be providing the help.

"I talked to Krishna while we were doing research earlier without success," Ferus answered.

Ferus looked around the room and Roxanne went back to what she was doing. She paused to stare at the picture of Haythem West.

"Why didn't you tell before?" Roxanne asked with her eyebrows raised. "Could have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Nobody asked," Ferus replied and Roxanne shook her head.

He was 6'1" and he was handsome with dark brown curly hair that reached his shoulders and he had some bushy eyebrows. There was not much about him on his application. No criminal records as she had found before.

So, what else is he hiding? Roxanne thought.

She printed out the information on him. Then she returned to the search that had told of his criminal background.

There was something about that face, something so familiar. A man who was tall and handsome with dark brown curly hair that reached his shoulders and he wore a silver helmet. He had brown eyes and an evil smile on his lips. He has a scar on his right eyebrow.

_My vision,_ Roxanne thought as remembered what she saw in the cave.

Anakin and Ferus watched her face change. "You know something, don't you?"

"I think I recognize this man," she said as she zoomed in on the picture. She had never seen the face of the man whom she was haunted by her dreams clearly, but she had seen enough to know who that could be.

"Sam Tex," she said. "He was put in prison that day when we went after Sage, remember Ferus?"

"And you think he created a false name, broke out of prison, and then came here?" Anakin asked incredulously. He was impressed by Roxanne's theory and cleverness.

"Must have escaped in another ship when we were on Nacoruscant," Roxanne said as she looked away.

"Your point is?" Ferus asked.

"My point, laser brain is this," Roxanne said with a devilish smile spreading across her lips. "Sam is the one trying to control Camille."

Anakin and Ferus could hardly believe it, but it all made sense.

"I can see a resemblance to the figure from the recording. I just don't see why Amaryllis would hire him without an appropriate background check," Anakin said, thinking back to the recording he and Obi-Wan had witnessed.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Ferus asserted.

"True, but don't you think it's a bit odd that anyone would hire him if he broke out of person without doing a background check?" Anakin asked.

Roxanne thought for a minute and said, "He wants revenge on the Jedi because we're the reason his sister is dead. Well, Ferus and I were the ones who killed Sage, but that's beside the point."

"Wait a second," Anakin said as he raised an eyebrow at Roxanne. "I heard that Sage tried to kill your father when you won that Speeder Bike Race on your homeworld. What if Sam's the one who hired her to kill you and not your father?"

"There's an interesting twist to that," Roxanne replied. "She wasn't planning on killing my adoptive father. She had her blaster pointed at me only, but Orlando took the shot for me. When we were back on my homeworld last year we encountered her and she never knew I was the same kid that she tried to kill. Then we on a wild bantha chase after Sage and killed  
>her."<p>

"Anakin may be right, Roxie," Ferus said after he thought about their mission. "We never did find out who actually hired Sage to kill you in the first place."

"I just told you, Sam Tex hired his sister to kill me and not my father," Roxanne said with a sigh. "If my father wouldn't have covered me I would be dead and he would still be alive."

Ferus thought for a minute and said, "Hang on, how do you know for sure that Sam actually hired Sage to kill you anyway when we didn't get that information from her or him?"

Roxanne stopped in her tracks as she looked away. Anakin looked at her and knew she was keeping something to herself. Ferus and the others did not know that Roxanne knew that Sam hired Sage to kill her when she was six. She never told them about her vision of Sam Tex in the cave on Ilum.

_She is hiding something,_ Ferus thought to himself.

"Well, instead of jumping into conclusions, let's get back to Haythem," Roxanne said quickly as she dodged the question Ferus asked her. "I found Haythem's record and it says that he's from Camille. Here's his picture. I also came across a space pirate named Sam Tex, who is also from Camille. Here's his picture."

They looked at the pictures and Anakin said, "Sam has a scar on his eyebrow and Haythem has bushy eyebrows. He doesn't look anything like Sam Tex."

"Yes, he does," Roxanne said. "Look at Haythem's right eyebrow and tell me that he doesn't have the same exact scar as Sam."

Ferus and Anakin looked closer and they could barely see the scar he had on his right eyebrow.

"Roxie's right," Ferus said as Anakin nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to go question Haythem West," Roxanne said. "You two stay here with the Queen. I'm going to go ask him who hired him."

"Are you sure that is safe?" Ferus asked.

Roxanne flashed them a mischievous grin and attempted to leave the room.

"No way," Anakin said as he blocked the door. "We're staying together."

Roxanne puffed. "Boys," she said annoyed as she shook her head.

The three of them headed back to Krishna's office to tell her what they had discovered.

Anakin went slightly ahead of them and Ferus whipped around a corner and waited for Roxanne to pass by before he grabbed her without her noticing it was him.

He watched as Roxanne walked pass the door he was hiding behind and grabbed her by her waist.

"What the-" Roxanne started, but Ferus cuffed his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Relax, it's me."

He brought her to another room that was empty and she removed his hand from her mouth and said, "What's gotten into you? Where are we going anyway?"

"In here," Ferus said as he let her go and shut the door behind them and turned on the light.

"Okay," Roxanne said as she sat on top of a desk and raised an eyebrow at Ferus. "Why did you bring me in here?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Sam hired Sage to kill you?" Ferus asked as he stood in front of Roxanne.

Roxanne took a deep breath and said, "I had a vision in the cave on Ilum when I went to construct my lightsaber. After that I had a dream about what I saw in the cave, except this time it expanded itself. I didn't even tell Larissa about it because I knew she would worry and I couldn't bring myself around to tell her."

Ferus looked into her metallic sky-blue eyes and knew she was telling the truth as she stood in front of him.

"You know I wouldn't keep anything from you, Ferus," Roxanne said.

Ferus sighed and said, "I know you wouldn't, Roxie."

Roxanne wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder and Ferus wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure of being in his arms.

Ferus sensed that Roxanne was tired and asked, "Have you been sleeping well, Roxie?"

"I haven't found the time to sleep," Roxanne admitted as she nestled herself in his arms and he rested his head on the crown of her head.

"Just promise me this," Ferus said as he held her. "Try and get some rest after this mission."

Roxanne nodded and Ferus kissed her on the lips.

(End Ch.7)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight **

Meanwhile in the room right across the hall, Amaryllis sat waiting for Haythem West to enter the room. She her brother Sanyo knew his true identity as a space pirate named Sam Tex.

Haythem entered the room with a triumphant look. Everything was proceeding according to his plan.

"Haythem, you're here," Amaryllis said with a smile.

"How is everything?" Haythem asked.

"Chaotic," Amaryllis replied with a smirk. "The Jedi have no clue of who is behind this plan."

"Excellent," Sam said with a smile. "See to it that it stays that way. Everything is going according to plan. Tonight I will fulfill my plan to take over Camille."

Amaryllis nodded and Sam left the room.

Now to find the Jedi, she told herself, exiting the building to await their arrival.

Larissa thought about her conversation with Nephri. He was a former scientist who created a lethal droid. Maybe he was their attacker. Then again there was the eccentric Skwob. But the motive of the attacker is to gain control of the factory. Uteri did not seem to want control of anything. She was not sure of Nephri's motives yet. He was a hard one to figure out.

Nevertheless, she did not really think he or Skwob was behind it. She felt like she was ignoring something obvious. Who could it be?

Just then Uteri stopped the vehicle.

"Okay, we're here. And so is Obiltr8," Nephri pointed off in the distance.

"We must be careful. We'll gain entrance through the loading dock," Larissa said.

Uteri drove silently to the deck only to find it closed.

"The power is cut off," Uteri noticed.

"You're here," Amaryllis greeted them.

They acknowledged her presence with the smallest of glances or nods.

"Uteri, stay with Amaryllis. Obi-Wan, Siri, Nephri, and I will try to stop Oblitr8," Larissa said.

Uteri gave a salute. He had come to deeply respect the Jedi after meeting them. They were selfless beings who cared only for others.

"But first we will find Krishna," Uteri said, turning to Amaryllis she asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Amaryllis nodded. "In her office."

Obi-Wan began running while Siri and Larissa followed. Uteri watched them go. He sat down with a sigh, wishing he could help more.

Amaryllis looked past him and said, "Sanyo, you came."

Uteri turned and saw the end of a blaster rifle. Seconds later everything went black and he was unconscious.

"Of course I came, sis. I had to be here when we take over this place. While the Jedi are distracted with that droid we should get out of here before Oblitr8 comes here," Sanyo replied.

Amaryllis agreed. Things would be pretty messy when that thing showed up. The two of them began traveling further from the building.

The Jedi and Nephri managed to find Krishna's office mere seconds after Roxanne and the others had returned.

"Master-" Roxanne began.

"We need a blaster or some sort of gun," Larissa said.

Nephri spotted Skwob. "I don't believe it. He's still here. Oh well, he looks like he could use some of this," Nephri explained briefly that he created an antidote and handed it to Krishna.

"Thank you, Nephri. It's good to see you again. There is a laser cannon in the office next door. It will be more helpful to you since it's long ranged," Krishna said softly.

Larissa ran to retrieve it. Hopefully it would be powerful enough to defeat Obliter8.

"Who is this?" Ferus asked.

"This is Nephri," Siri said. "He's created an antidote to help heal those who have been poisoned by Oblitr8."

Krishna gave the antidote to Skwob.

The Jedi Masters wondered what happened, but time was against them at the moment, so they questioned the apprentices instead.

"Did you happen to find anything useful?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, take a look at this," Anakin said as he gave the Jedi the information.

Roxanne spoke to Larissa.

"I found information about him and a space pirate named Sam Tex and I was thinking that Sam Tex is working under the name Haythem," Roxanne said as she showed the others the pictures she copied from Krishna's computer.

"That's a possibility," Krishna said. "I'll have security arrest him just in case."

Roxanne looked across the room and said, "That's just what he wants you to do. After you do that he'll just escape. Just like they always do because they're cowards. Then we'll end up on a wild bantha chase after the blasted pirate. Beside, Sam Tex ain't like his sister. He's a gangster and he's already on the run for his life because he has a bounty on his head and he's wanted dead or alive by Jabba the Hutt." 

Krishna noticed that the antidote was helping Skwob when he opened his eyes.

"Be care-ful. The attack-er i-is…" he stammered the sentence as best he could, but his voice faded away. Then Skwob closed his eyes to rest. Then he pushed himself up.

"Must go," Skwob said as he gritted his teeth.

Krishna tried to restrain him, but was afraid of harming him. "Go where?"

Anakin stood up and said, "Maybe he knows something we don't about the person behind this."

Obi-Wan looked doubtfully at Skwob, and then said, "You may go, but one of us will go with you. You look exhausted."

Skwob shook his head, unable to argue as he was spending all his energy in walking. "I m-must hurry."

Skwob took the elevator outside Krishna's office and disappeared.

"Should we really have let him go like that?" Roxanne asked suspiciously.

It was Nephri who answered, "Although he's annoying, Skwob would never do anything to hurt anyone. Whatever he's trying to do, be assured that it will help us in the end."

"How do you know?" Roxanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's enough for me," Siri asserted. The others agreed.

Then Larissa returned. "Nephri, we must hurry."

Obi-Wan hurried to her side. "We're in this together."

Larissa smiled.

Then Siri came around her other side. "All four of us."

"Then let's go. Roxanne, you, Anakin, and Ferus stay with Ms. Krishna. I know you would like to help, but it is important that you stay here for now," Larissa instructed.

Roxanne blew out a long breath of hot air and mumbled, "Yeah."

Her enthusiasm daunted by the fact that she was left behind.

"We're here too," Ferus reminded her with a grin.

She grinned back happily, feeling Anakin's eyes burning at her and Ferus…or maybe just Ferus.

(End Ch.8)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Kari had been searching around the city without any luck at all. Once she was close to Obliter8, but seeing as how she knew no way of defeating him, Kari resisted the urge to attack the monster.

She was about to give up all hope when suddenly, Kari felt a trimmer in the Force. She turned just as a laser bolt shot past her and hit the small creature behind her squarely in the heart.

Kari's eyes were wide with shock. She immediately activated her lightsaber and raised it in a defensive position. Amaryllis and a man about her age came out of the foliage in the direction the blast had come from.

"You?" her voice resound the disbelief she felt.

"Good-bye," Amaryllis said with a grin.

Kari was prepared for them to attack. Instead they heard a noise behind them and shot out a net that landed around Kari's body and constricted tightly, knocking her to her feet.

"No," she mumbled, aware that the two responsible for all this were escaping. But what had scared them away in the first place?

She could hear Amaryllis saying, "Camille belongs to us."

Kari's head was bowed, as she was trying to concentrate on loosening the ropes that were now threatening to smother her to death they were tied tightly against her body. She heard a loud thud, and the sound of two objects hitting the ground.

Looking up, Kari saw none other than Skwob, standing over Amaryllis and the man's unconscious bodies, a heavy object in his hands.

"Not anymore," Skwob said as he stood up shaking.

By this time, Kari had escaped from the ropes and rushed to Skwob. "Be careful. You should take it easy."

Her puzzlement at finding the one person she suspected got the best of her. "How did you know it was them? And how did you get here?"

Skwob could see admiration in the young girl's eyes. "Amaryllis and brother Sanyo…they tried to, 'do me in' by releasing a poison bomb in the supply room to get gather supplies for others. I saw their faces, before the poison made me unconscious. They mentioned leaving the building later. I knew you were out here…knew I had to warn you."

He started wheezing slightly.

Taking a breath, Skwob continued, "They also let slip that…the one responsible for all this…is Sam Tex, known here as Haythem West."

Skwob laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from the effects of the poison, though the antidote made a difference.

"I must find Master Larissa and the others before Sam gets there first. I can't believe he would do this. He must have stolen the weapons; then these two," Kari said as she indicated Amaryllis and Sanyo. "Would unleash them on the planet. We have to hurry!"

Skwob stood up boldly now with a few grunts and gasps. "We take my craft. She imprisoned all the Camilians underground. I will go free them while you help Jedi and Nephri."

"Sounds like a plan to me, but first," Kari said. She used the Force to move the tangle of rope that had held her bound minutes ago to tie Amaryllis and Sanyo together. "We can't leave these two. They are under arrest."

Skwob could not believe his eyes while watching Kari's display.

"The Jedi are incredible," he said admirably.

"Thank you…and also for your help. What you did back there…that was incredible," Kari said as she smiled.

Skwob was slightly flustered by Kari's praise. All he could do was smile back.

Looking back, Kari said, "We better hurry." Skwob half ran, half limped to his speeder.

Kari got in the driver's seat, moved the two criminals Amaryllis and Sanyo with the help of the Force on the back, and then they were racing back to CW.

Amaryllis and Sanyo awoke when they heard a loud screeching noise, like metal on metal. They looked at each other when they realized they were tied together.

Then they heard the young girl's voice, "It's Oblitr8." And Skwob's nervous, "W-what now?"

"Now what will we do?" Anakin asked as they looked around the room.

Ferus, Anakin, and Roxanne suddenly felt a trimmer in the Force. They turned just as a laser bolt shot past them and hit Krishna squarely in the heart. She was killed instantly.

They bent down next to Krishna. They had known the moment the bolt hit that the Force had left Krishna. Ferus, Anakin, and Roxanne took a moment to mourn the death of their friend and stood up. They would have to move on.

Just then a shadow walked out and said, "You're just in time for your payback."

Roxanne looked up just in time to see a man that stood 6'1" inches tall. He was a tall handsome man with curly dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, but he was wearing a silver helmet, and that stopped Roxanne in her tracks.

She glared at the man and said, "That's Sam Tex."

Sam rubbed his chin and flashed an evil smile. "That's right I am."

He pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Roxanne's head.

Anakin and Ferus sensed something and turned around to see it was Sam Tex and they noticed he was holding a blaster to Roxanne's head.

"Just in time for the show," Sam replied.

Sam pulled back the trigger and Ferus realized that the blaster was a tranquilizer that people use to give sick people shots. Sam pointed the blaster to Roxanne's neck and stuck her with the needle. She quickly reached out to her Master in the Force when Sam pulled the trigger.

Roxanne gasped and fell to the floor and Sam ran out of the room.

Ferus rushed over to her and said, "Roxie."

Roxanne slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ferus like he was crazy and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ferus Olin," Ferus replied, and Roxanne closed her eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness again.

Oblitr8, a yard from Kari and the rest, had released its laser beams on the southeast wing of CW. The giant droid stood ten feet tall. It was created from a hard metal alloy, making it even more destructive. There were lasers adjoined with its shoulder blades. The monstrous droid was also equipped with a laser gun on its right arm and small detonators on its left arm. Worst of all are the destructive missiles contained underneath its chest plating. Despite all its weaponry.

Oblitr8 still uses its own strength and bulk to topple trees or shake tree houses until they fall. Its objective was to eliminate all Camillians. They all ran to this building. So the only thing to do is destroy the building.

Kari, Skwob, Amaryllis, and Sanyo watched in horror as the droid came into view.

"How do you expect us to control the planet when that…thing is programmed to destroy all Camillians? We're Camillians!" Amaryllis was raving over Sanyo's instructions. They had to stop the droid before it stopped them.

"Look, everyone alive is in the basement. Why would it come after us?" Sanyo said.

"I don't know, maybe because we're right here beside it!" Amaryllis snapped.

Kari had to suppress her amusement at the two. "Even though you're criminals, I would not let Obitr8 get you," she commented.

Amaryllis snorted. "Yeah right. I'll believe that when Camillians fly."

Kari and Skwob shook their heads, but quickly were alerted at the sound of voices.

"Do we have a plan?" Nephri asked.

"You said we could destroy it from the inside," Larissa looked at him.

"Yes, if we can somehow get him to open his chest plating," Nephri replied.

Larissa thought for a few seconds, and then flashed Nephri a mischievous grin. "He's programmed to attack Camilians. All we need is bait."

"Hmm, yes," Obi-Wan murmured.

Nephri mused. "That sounds like it just might work. Who's the bait?"

Siri was grinning with understanding. Larissa noticed and gave him another grin. "You are."

"What! No, no, no, and NO! Absolutely not. I refuse to do it," Nephri said with his arms crossed with a disgusted look on his face.

"You may not have to," a sweet voice said from behind the group. Heads turned to acknowledge the new presence.

"Kari? Skwob? So that's where he went," Obi-Wan said.

Kari nodded and explained quickly, "Amaryllis and Sanyo tried to kill me, but could not when Skwob came because they knew that he had seen them previously and overheard their plan. They are helping Sam Tex take over Camille, and Sam is going by the name of Haythem West."

The Jedi Masters listened carefully.

Nephri was still worrying about his part in all this, so he asked Kari nervously, "S-so I don't have to be bait?"

Kari gave a sympathetic smile and said, "No."

Then she pointed to the two with cuffs behind her and said, "Amaryllis and Sanyo are."

The brother and sister looked into each other's eyes.

"Not a chance, Jedi!" Sanyo yelled.

"Quiet or that thing will hear you," Amaryllis warned.

"Oh, and I suppose you want to be bait for it?" Sanyo snapped with his eyebrow raised.

Amaryllis shot her brother daggers. "No, but I'd rather it not find me with cuffs on if it's all the same to you."

The Jedi were talking amongst themselves about where to lead the droid and who should fire the weapon. It was at first decided to let Kari destroy it since she was so in tune to the Force. Her accuracy and connection to other life forms afforded her with great precision and abilities; however, Kari protested that Larissa should do it and Kari would be ready to save the bait in case anything went wrong. Nephri stressed the importance on hitting it exactly in the chest, whenever the plating was opened. He even decided to be bait along with Amaryllis and Sanyo, just to temp the droid by an extra Camillian. Obi-Wan and Siri would go back inside to warn the apprentices…and stop Sam Tex. Once everything was agreed, they got to their stations.

Obi-Wan and Siri came in the room the Padawans were in Krishna's office. They spotted Sam and noticed Roxanne was unconscious.

"He used a tranquilizer and it stuck her in her neck," Ferus explained. "She hasn't got a clue who she is."

Obi-Wan gave a bottle of antidote to Ferus and he looked at him.

"Give her the whole bottle and she should wake up," Obi-Wan replied.

Ferus nodded and pulled the top on the bottle and stuck the bottle in Roxanne's mouth and she moaned.

Roxanne gagged and spit a mouthful of the antidote out because it tasted like overcooked cabbage.

Obi-Wan and Siri noticed that the antidote was helping Roxanne when she opened her eyes. They decided to go free the Camilians underground, leaving the apprentices with the instructions to stay put.

Ferus suddenly felt a trimmer in the Force. He turned just as a laser bolt shot past him and Anakin deflected the blast from hitting her, causing the blast to hit a nearby wall.

He immediately activated his lightsaber and blocked Roxanne.

Roxanne opened her eyes when she heard the loud blast.

"No one can stop me now," Sam said as he jumped out the window.

Roxanne took this moment and made like a bullet and busted out the window. She had to go after Sam before he took off. Ferus rushed over to her when Roxanne busted the window to go after Sam Tex. He grabbed her by the arm and said, "Be careful. You need to take it easy."

Roxanne pulled open another drawer and pulled out some blasters and she handed one to Ferus and Anakin.

"Go help Larissa, Kari, and Nephri and I'll go find Sam."

"You can't handle him by yourself, Roxie," Anakin said.

"Don't worry about me," Roxanne said. "I know I'm the one who has to stop him. You two go and I'll catch up later. Besides, they don't call me daredevil for nothing," she added with her famous mischievous grin that Ferus knew very well, knowing that Roxanne most likely had a plan in mind.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ferus agreed. They cut through the door with their lightsabers. Roxanne slipped past them and went down below to find Sam Tex and his companions.

(End Ch.9)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Larissa decided to set up the weapon from CW's office directly in front of Oblir8 and Skwob stayed behind her. She used the Force to shield herself, Skwob, and the weapon from fallen debris or other material. Nephri was going to the closest corner of the building with Amaryllis and Sanyo walking reluctantly ahead of him. He'd be safe and easily distract Oblitr8. Larissa waited. Time for the bait.

Nephri rounded the corner and ran into Amaryllis and Sanyo, who were facing him with evil grins upon their faces.

"W-what are you doing? If the Jedi find out you you're betraying us again," Nephri warned.

"We don't care what the Jedi think!" Amaryllis shouted.

Kari was on top of a ledge above Larissa when she saw Oblitr8 taking the bait, but the Camillians were not moving.

"Nephri! Watch out! Oblitr8 is coming!" Kari shouted as she rushed over to help.

Oblitr8 turned to its left and saw two shapes backing up from the corner-Camilians. It turned to them and released five detonators at the corner. Larissa watched in horror as the area was destroyed.

_Nephri! _she sensed something…_Kari?_

Looking above her head, Larissa realized that Kari must have gone to help.

Oblitr8 saw two more figures on top of the CW building at the same time as Larissa. It opened up the plating on its chest to fire a missile.

_Hook, line, and sinker,_ Larissa thought as she fired. The explosion that followed pushed her to the ground. It sounded as if a war had broke out with all the firing and explosions, but the noise lasted for a short time. The force of the explosion ripped metal from Skwob's nearby speeder and damaged trees in its wake. The dirt was swirling so much it looked like a sand storm had risen in this forest-like area. When the dust and debris settled down, Larissa called for Kari.

"We're here, Master," Kari choked out. She protected herself and Nephri with a Force shield.

The smoke was so thick Kari's eyes were watering and she could barely breath. She knew Nephri must feel even worse since he had never been trained as Jedi do.

"How did you? When? What happened!?" Larissa asked.

"When Oblitr8 was coming…the Camillians did not move. I tried to save them, but it came too fast. So I grabbed Nephri and leaped on top of the building."

Nephri nodded. "You are more agile than I shall ever hope to be."

Kari blushed. "Um, thanks. My friends nicknamed me Kitty. I got the name partially because of my feline agility, and partially because my last name Kittreise was hard for a group of younglings to say. As I've grown older the nickname stuck with me."

Her look of joy turned into a look of disappointment. "I told them that even though they were criminals, I would not let Oblitr8 destroy them."

Larissa knew at once she was referring to Amaryllis and Sanyo.

Larissa ran over to the corner and found Amaryllis and Sanyo. They were huddled together, not moving. Kari peered around Larissa's shoulder.

"They didn't make it," she told Skwob, Nephri, and Larissa.

She could not sense even a flicker of life within them.

_At least they had died to save their planet, rather than die to destroy it_, she told herself.

"Neither survived," Larissa repeated to herself, with a shiver of regret. She and Kari kneeled to mourn their passing.

"You mourn the death of an enemy?" Skwob asked as they stood.

"Forgiveness is key to the Jedi," Kari explained. "And so it respecting other life forms…no matter how they live their life."

A new presence alerted Kari. "Someone is coming."

Kari turned around.

"I sense it too," Larissa said.

A person was walking towards them, holding his head.

"It's Uteri!" Kari exclaimed.

"I have terrible news," Uteri said. "Amaryllis and her brother are-"

Larissa cut him off. "They're both dead; killed by Oblitr8. We destroyed the droid as well."

Uteri forgot his painful headache for a moment. "Krishna will be so pleased. Where is she?"

Nephri answered, "In her office the last we checked."

"Krishna is dead," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Anakin and Ferus coming to join them.

"How?" Larissa asked.

"Haythem West killed her," Anakin replied.

"Where is Roxanne?" Larissa asked.

"We should go inside," Skwob said.

Everyone agreed. Larissa lead Skwob, Uteri, and Nephri back to Krishna's office while Kari rushed to help the Camillians who had taken shelter at CW.

Once they were inside, Larissa asked again in a calm voice, "Where is Roxie?"

"She went after Sam," Ferus answered.

"_What?_" Larissa said as she looked at Ferus and Anakin with cocked eyebrows up in the air. "You two let her go after him by herself. Have you two lost your mind?"

"We tried to stop her, but once her mind is set you're better off convincing a hut to be charitable," Anakin said hotly.

"It was the only thing we could think of at the moment," Ferus added hastily.

"We gotta go find her and fast before she does something she may regret," Larissa said.

"I hear you have a missing apprentice," Uteri said.

"Roxanne's not exactly missing," Larissa said. "She's after the other enemy."

"I know," Uteri said. "I've been listening to the conversation she's been having with Sam Tex."

Kari, Anakin, Ferus, Larissa, Skwob, and Nephri gave him a confused look and Uteri pulled out a comlink and said, "Roxanne has been telling him things she knows and we've got back up thinking that she's going to kill Sam, but she told me she won't kill him unless he points the blaster on her then she'll deal with him."

(End Ch.10)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

On top of the building, Roxanne had Sam Tex handcuffed. They heard the sirens and Sam pointed a finger up in the air and asked, "You hear that? That's a lovely sound. Those are my boys coming. It's not looking too good for you."

"We'll see if they're still your homeboys after they find out that you hired your sister, Sage Tex to kill the Nacoruscant Senator named Orlando Quin thirteen years ago, homeboy," Roxanne said smoothly.

"That's your angle?" Sam asked with a smirk as Roxanne cocked the blaster on Sam's head. "You're just going to walk out there and tell them that I hired my sister to kill a Senator and that I killed a few cops left and right in the past couple of months? That's your story?"

He let out a cackle and Roxanne threw him a dirty look and drew out her blaster faster than a blink of an eyeball.

"Hey, it has the advantage of being true just like a Jedi," Roxanne snapped as she cocked the blaster again and this time she pointed at his throat.

"So what?" Sam sneered. "I hired Sage to kill _you_ not your father because I wanted control over the planet to run my business. I could kill the police department if you were the only witness. No cop in the world's gonna believe your word over mine. I hate to break it to you."

Obi-Wan and Larissa joined the group listening to Roxanne. "We released the Camilians. They're safe now," Obi-Wan whispered.

Kari, Larissa, Siri, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ferus, Skwob, and Uteri then quieted down to hear everything Roxanne and Sam were discussing.

"You know what?" Roxanne asked sweetly. "You may be right, but you ain't right because I have the cops waiting outside and they're listening in on every bit of our conversation."

"You're lying," Sam said quickly.

Roxanne grinned and pulled back her shirt and said, "Afraid not."

She tilted her head slightly and said, "Take a look for yourself."

Sam looked around and saw the Jedi.

She walked over to the door and said, "We're coming out, chief."

Roxanne looked at Sam and said, "Come on, let's go."

Sam got up and came toward Roxanne and pulled her down on the ground and pointed the gun at her head.

"Uteri get our shuttle in case we have to go on a wild bantha chase," Siri said and Uteri rushed to the main hangar and got the Jedi's ship.

Siri, Ferus, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kari, and Larissa ignited their lightsabers. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a blaster shot being fired.

Larissa stopped in her tracks with her lightsaber still activated when she noticed Sam had his blaster pointed at Roxanne's head.

"Lower your lightsabers," Larissa replied.

Siri, Ferus, Kari, Obi-Wan, and Anakin looked at her at her like she was crazy and did what she asked.

"I knew would warm up to me," Sam said and glanced at Roxanne and back at his partner, Gina Rex.

Ferus and Anakin watched Roxanne and noticed that her hand moved toward a pouch on her belt and she winked at them.

"I have what I want. Take her onboard," Sam said to Gina.

"I don't think so," Gina said. "That kid ain't worth the pay."

Sam raised another blaster and said, "This shot was not meant for you."

Before Gina could do anything, Roxanne pulled out her blaster and elbowed Gina in the ribs and she threw her on the floor.

Roxanne gritted her teeth and pulled out her blaster and fired at Gina, but Gina dodged and she put her in a head lock by using the Force. Gina broke free and flew out the window on her jet pack and Roxanne went out behind her.

"Roxie, come back!" Larissa shouted.

Siri, Ferus, Obi-Wan, Kari, and Anakin turned around just as Sam threw a triangular designator in their way and ran outside to his ship. Siri used the Force to create a shield around them, which protected them from harm.

"Nice job, Master," Ferus said.

"No worries," Siri replied and helped her apprentice up.

"Yes we have a problem," Larissa corrected. "We still got to find Roxanne."

"Right," Siri agreed.

Roxanne followed Gina to the ship just as she got onboard. Gina pulled out an Imperial spike pick and threw it at her. Just as Roxanne stepped foot on board the ship, she noticed her. She leaned over the door frame and Roxanne Force-pushed her off the ship.

Gina fell to the ground and raised her blaster at her and shot. Roxanne dodged the attack and reached for her lightsaber that should've been in her utility belt but it wasn't there.

Gina laughed, "Looking for this?"

Roxanne heard the sound of a snap-hiss of her lightsaber as Gina activated it.

"Okay, you can catch me off guard," Roxanne said as she dusted herself off. "But when you take my lightsaber that's when I draw the line."

Anakin blasted the door down that led to outside and Roxanne slung the bounty hunter across the ground and she landed in front of Anakin's feet.

Larissa, Siri, Ferus, and Obi-Wan caught up with Anakin and noticed the bounty hunter in front of him.

"Nice job, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Not my handy work," Anakin said as he shook his head. "Larissa apprentice's handy work."

Ferus saw Roxanne's lightsaber slide from out of Gina's hand and knew that Roxanne was close by. He picked up her lightsaber and stuck it in his utility belt.

"Your fun is over," Sam said as he held a blaster in front of Roxanne's nose. Roxanne put a figure and moved the blaster from her nose and quickly reached out in the Force to her Master as Sam picked her up.

"Roxie," Larissa said and ran in the other direction toward Sam's ship.

Siri, Anakin, Ferus, and Obi-Wan followed her. Just as Roxanne was about to raise her blaster at the space pirate, Sam threw her across the ramp.

Uteri landed a ship in front of them and lowered the hatch. Obi-Wan and Siri got on board.

Ferus Force-jumped into the air and landed in front of Roxanne and helped her up and gave her lightsaber to her.

"Thanks," Roxanne said hoarsely because the invisible choker was still around her throat.

"What are Jedi for?" Ferus asked as he helped her get up and took the choker chain off her neck.

Sam leaped up onto his ship.

"Get on the ship!" Larissa shouted as she ran on board the ship and Anakin got onboard.

Gina came out of nowhere and jumped in front of Ferus and raised the blaster on him.

Ferus knocked her out of the way and Gina got a taste of the exhaust pipes.

Just as Roxanne stepped up, Sam jumped in front of Ferus and raised his blaster at him.

Roxanne Force-pushed Sam away and ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and blocked Sam's shot away from Ferus. She gently Force-pushed Ferus with her left hand off the ramp and onto the ground.

Sam pulled out his sword to fight. Roxanne flipped over his head as Sam jumped off the ramp and landed in front of Roxanne.

Ferus joined her and Sam raised his blade up over his head. As he raised his blade up, Roxanne looked at Ferus and said, "Go to the ship."

"No," Ferus panted. "He'll get away."

Roxanne shook her head and smiled because she knew he would not leave her side. Sam was coming closer and when he tried to strike, Ferus blocked his move and Sam knocked his lightsaber away and shoved him out of the way and stood in front of Roxanne and she grabbed Ferus's lightsaber and ignited her double-bladed lightsaber. Ferus saw the orange end of the lightsaber and realized it was double-ended.

_No!_ Roxanne thought to herself. _I'm not going to let someone else I love die at the hands of another bounty hunter or space pirate. _

She made a vow to herself that she would never let someone cared about get hurt by a space pirate the way she lost her father.

Sam raised his blaster and fired a shot toward Ferus, Roxanne raised her lightsaber to block his shot, then Sam pulled out his sword and swung and when Roxanne's hand went to block the move, Sam took this opportunity to fire his blaster and the shot hit Roxanne's right shoulder blade. Little did she know was that it was a poisonous bullet with combination of Camille's Weapon and the crystals he stole from Ilum to make the poison is so deadly that it can kill you right on the spot if you were not treated within twenty-four hours.

Ferus heard the blaster shot, but didn't know that the shot hit Roxanne because she slipped her cloak back on before he could see that she was hurt.

Roxanne's knees hit the ground as she fell off of the ship and into the ocean.

"Roxie!" he shouted.

Then he saw Sam's ship transform into a boat with weapons and anything you can possible think of.

Ferus watched in horror as Sam rode across the sea to his next destination.

Ferus looked back down where Roxanne had fallen. Desperately Ferus reached out in the Force to sense Roxanne, and he felt her return his touch. With that conclusion he knew that Roxanne wasn't dead. Well, at least not yet.

Roxanne broke the surface and gasped for air as she pulled out her aqua breather.

She saw Sam's ship crossing the sea, and she attached her cable launcher to the end of it and climbed onboard his ship.

Ferus saw a figure climbing onboard Sam's ship and said, "Roxie?"

Roxanne reached out in the Force to Ferus and told him to tell the others where she was.

Siri, Larissa, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kari, and Uteri were searching for Sam when they saw an explosion from the distant.

They knew who it was and flew in that direction. They saw Sam's ship and noticed Ferus was by himself. Uteri landed the ship and Siri lowered the ramp and Larissa ran to the boarding ramp.

"Get in!" she shouted.

Ferus ran and Larissa noticed Roxanne was not with him. She saw her apprentice fall into the ocean, but didn't know she was onboard Sam's ship.

"Where's Roxie?" she asked.

"She's onboard Sam's ship," Ferus answered.

"How do you know?" Anakin asked.

Ferus thought for a moment and said, "I can't really explain it, but I reached out to her in the Force and felt her presence and touched. She must have felt mine. She returned the touch and then somehow she communicated to me and told me to tell you where she was."

"It's true for two people to reach out to each other through the Force when they need help," Obi-Wan said. "I did it years ago before Qui-Gon Jinn took me as his apprentice."

Anakin looked at Ferus in disbelief. No he didn't want to think that Ferus was stronger than him, but he had to admit that Roxie and Ferus were close friends. Perhaps a little too close.

(End Ch.11)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Meanwhile Sam Tex was trying to get his ship to go into hyperspace, but he heard a _SWOOSH!_

He knew someone deactivated his hyperdrive.

When they were alone, Ferus asked, "Roxie, are you all right?"

_BANG!_

Someone landed on top of his roof and blasted a hole through the ceiling and Roxanne jumped down and found herself face-to-face with Sam Tex.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," Roxanne said as she stood in her spot embracing the pain she felt from the bullet Sam fired at her.

"I see you're feeling the effects of my bullet. The latest invention of mine that contains the crystals from Ilum and Camille's missiles. Nothing can possibly go wrong this time. How do you plan on stopping me? You're too weak to kill me single-handedly."

"You're wrong," Roxanne hissed as she felt the bullet begin to do its job on her very slowly. "I can stop and I will!"

Sam pulled out his blade and blaster and attacked. Roxanne quickly dodged and ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and attacked him back. For the first time in her life she felt no fear and knew no fear. There was something in her blood that made it run cold in her veins. It was not anger and she knew it. It felt like justice with a purpose.

Roxanne dodged before Sam could take her head off with his sword as she blocked his blade away from her face as she watched him drop his sword and she kicked it out of the way.

"You will die at my hands, Sam," she said through clenched teeth.

Siri, Ferus, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Larissa raced to the platform where Roxanne had Sam baited. Sam was down holding his sword and blaster in his hand, and Roxanne held her blade to his throat and he slashed at her saber.

The sword fell from his bleeding hand and he began to breathe heavily.

"Roxanne!" Larissa shouted and the others flanked her in case she needed support.

Her Padawan did not hear her. On Roxanne's face was a look of intensity that Larissa had never seen before.

She saw the color drain from Roxanne's face as she went for the kill. The fatal blow that would end the space pirate's life forever.

"No!" Larissa and the others shouted.

The double-bladed orange lightsaber came downward as Roxanne sunk it into Sam's chest.

Sam's mouth opened as he dropped the blaster from his hand and Roxanne took the blaster and stabbed her lightsaber into it and destroyed the weapon.

Ferus and Anakin rushed to her side and Anakin caught her before she fell off the platform.

"Roxie, are you all right?" Anakin asked.

Roxanne shook her head and rested her head on what she thought was Ferus's shoulder, but it was Anakin's shoulder instead.

Ferus felt a prick of jealously when Roxanne did that, but he knew that Anakin did not want Roxanne to himself. Roxanne did not look well and she could not deny it.

Roxanne moaned in pain and her mechanical hand shot to her right side just right below her abdomen.

"We need to get her to a medical center as soon as we can," Anakin said.

"By the time we reach the nearest one it may be too late," Ferus said.

"Anakin's right," Siri said.

"So is Ferus," Obi-Wan countered.

"Bring her to her room," Larissa said.

(End Ch.12)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ferus and Anakin carried Roxanne to her bedroom and Anakin looked at Ferus and said, "Take her cloak off."

Ferus pulled Roxanne's cloak. They did not know it was drenched with blood in the inside. They did not pay any mind to it as Ferus laid her down on the bed.

"Ferus," Anakin said as he noticed something red on Ferus's hand. "What is that?"

Ferus looked down at his hand and noticed there was blood on his hands and sleeves.

"Blood," Ferus said as he glanced at the bed and noticed more blood was coming from Roxanne's body.

"Help me raise her up," Ferus said as Anakin helped him pick up Roxanne's body.

Anakin noticed there was something shiny between her right shoulder blade. "What is this?" Anakin asked as he pointed to the bullet between her shoulder.

Ferus pulled it out and noticed it was poisonous.

"Poisonous Camille bullet," Ferus observed.

"When you and Roxie were fighting Sam did you see if she got shot by him?" Anakin asked.

"I saw her fall in the ocean, but I don't know if he shot her or not," Ferus said.

"She's used the Force to heal herself as best she could until she was fighting Sam," Anakin said as he grabbed a med kit. "You clean her up as best you can and I'll get the Masters."

Anakin went to the front of the ship and went to show Larissa and the others.

"Where's Roxie?" Larissa asked.

"She's been poisoned," Anakin said.

"How?" Siri asked.

"When we brought her to her room, Anakin noticed this bullet in her right shoulder. When we were fighting the space pirate, Roxanne blocked me and took the shot for me," Ferus explained. "I didn't see her get shot, but I did hear a blaster fire. After that, I saw Roxie fall into the ocean and make her way onboard Sam's ship."

Nephri looked at the bullet and said, "Sam shot her with part of his invention that contains the type of crystals the Jedi use to make their lightsabers and the bullet contains a powerful mixture of Camille's missiles and it's deadly poisonous, unless you are treated within twenty-four hours."

"Can you make an antidote?" Larissa asked.

"I can try," Nephri said.

"We'll go check on her," Larissa said as she and the others went to see Roxanne.

"She's in a Jedi healing trance," Kari said. "That's what I did when I was in the ocean."

"How do you know Roxanne is in a healing trance?" Larissa asked.

"She's making a weak attempt to do it," Kari replied.

"She needs an IV to keep her hydrated," Siri said.

Kari felt her pulse and said, "We really need to get her to a medical center."

"I saw some medical equipment in the storage room on the ship," Anakin said.

"Get it," Kari replied as she looked at Roxanne with great concern.

"Master Kenobi, will you excuse us for a few minutes?" Kari asked and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Larissa, will you please reach in the drawer beside the bed and hand me a shirt that doesn't have any sleeves and a pair of shorts. She doesn't need pants on because I know she likes to be comfortable. Siri, can you get some clean sheets?"

Siri quickly changed Roxanne's sheets and laid out a new pillow.

Larissa went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a black top that was sleeveless and a matching pair of black shorts. Larissa helped Kari take off Roxanne's clothes and put the new pair on her. Siri helped them lay her back in the bed.

"Okay, Master Kenobi," Kari said. "You may come in now."

Anakin, Ferus, and Obi-Wan entered the room and Kari hooked Roxanne up to the IV and other medical stuff.

Thirty minutes later Nephri came in with some purplish looking medicine.

"What in the blazes is that?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"This will heal the poisoning, until we reach the lab then we can make her a better antidote," Nephri replied. "This may help with the poisoning and then again it may not. In fact I don't think we should give it to her until we reach the lab and create a stronger antidote."

"Why have to give her the antidote through a tube," Kari said.

"Why?" Larissa said.

"We do not know how much of the poison is in her body, and judging by the state she is in I say it is doing its job on her," Kari replied.

"How many hours has it been since she was shot?" Siri asked with great concern.

"Five hours ago," Ferus replied, looking worried. "Nineteen more hours until the poison completes its job."

"Give her the whole bottle and make sure she takes it all," Nephri said. "I don't want her to die."

He gave the medicine to Larissa and she tried to give it to Roxanne, but she turned her head.

Obi-Wan, Kari, and Siri left the room while Anakin and Ferus stayed with Larissa.

After a few tries, Anakin said, "Why don't you let one us try, Master?"

"Good idea," Larissa said as she handed Anakin the bottle and said, "If she wakes up tell me."

She left the room and Anakin looked at Roxanne and said, "All right, Roxie you're going to take this medicine and like. Whether it's nasty or not. We can't afford to lose you."

The only thing they could hear was the beeping sound of the machine that was keeping her alive.

Anakin tried to put the bottle in her mouth, but she kept her mouth shut.

"That's it I'll hold her mouth open while you stick the tube in her mouth, Anakin," Ferus said in an impatient voice.

"All right," Anakin said as Ferus pulled her chin down.

When Ferus wasn't looking, she bit him in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ow!" Ferus cried as he rubbed his hand.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"She bit me," Ferus said and Anakin gave him a tongue dispenser to open Roxanne's mouth up and Anakin stuck the bottle in her mouth.

Roxanne gagged on the bottle and tried to spit it up. Luckily Anakin didn't remove the tube from her mouth.

Anakin pulled the bottle out of her mouth and Ferus clamped her mouth shut until he felt her gulp.

"Arrg!" Roxanne said and made a face that made Anakin and Ferus laugh.

"What the heck was that?" Roxanne asked she stuck her tongue out. "Yuck!"

"Medicine to heal you from poison," Anakin replied.

Roxanne stopped for a moment and realized her voice sounded funny even to her own ears and noticed there was an IV in her right arm and another bag that contained blood.

"Why is all this attached to me and why do I sound like someone shoved a sock down my throat?" Roxanne asked.

Before Anakin or Ferus could answer her question, Larissa entered the room.

"I see you're up," Larissa said. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," Roxanne said as she shook her head and she looked at Ferus and Anakin.

"Give it some time, sweetheart," Larissa said. "Nephri said the antidote may or may not work. We're going to drop off Uteri and Nephri back on Camille."

Roxanne nodded and closed her eyes.

"Roxie, do you remember when you were fighting Sam if he shot you?" Anakin asked.

Roxanne sighed as she thought for a moment as she opened her eyes. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"After we rescued you from falling off the platform, we brought you back to the ship and found a bullet stuck in your right shoulder," Ferus said.

Roxanne laid her head on her pillow and sighed.

"I'm going to see if the Masters need anything," Anakin said.

Ferus nodded and Anakin left the two alone.

"Thank you for saving me," Ferus said as looked at Roxanne who had her eyes closed.

Roxanne opened her eyes and looked at Ferus and smiled. "I don't regret what I did."

Ferus knew each word was causing her pain and he took her by the hand and laid his finger gently on her lips and said, "Hush. Save your energy."

"I need to say this, Ferus," Roxanne said as she tightened her grip on his hand and Ferus looked at her. "If you would have died at his hand I wouldn't have been able to live with myself with the fact that I knew that there was a way to keep him from doing it just like when Sage killed my father. I didn't want to go through that pain again."

_I knew it,_ Ferus thought to himself. _I knew she still felt guilty about what happened to her father. _

"You don't have to anymore," Ferus said as he turned Roxanne's face to where she was looking at him and wiped away the tear from the corner of her eye. "Your father knew what he was doing when he gave his life to save you. I would have done the same thing if Sam did the same thing to you. Now save your energy."

Roxanne looked at Ferus and said, "I'm not sleepy."

Anakin went to join the others and they were discussing about having Krishna's funeral on Camille. After they bury her, they would have a celebration in honor of her memory.

"What about Roxanne?" Anakin asked. "She will need someone to look after her."

"I will stay with her," a voice behind Anakin said.

They turned around to see Ferus joined them.

"You don't mind?" Larissa asked.

"Not at all," Ferus replied.

"What was she doing when you left her?" Larissa asked.

"Sleeping," Ferus said.

(End Ch.13)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Skwob told all the Camilians about Amaryllis, Sanyo, and Sam Tex; even how they killed Krishna.

The Camilians were all paying their respects to Krishna in her office and the hallways when they heard a series of explosions. There were approximately five hundred citizens left on the entire planet. So they huddled together and waited. Minutes later the Jedi, Uteri, and old Nephri appeared. Everyone was in suspense.

"Oblitr8 is gone, along with the attackers," Uteri announced.

Everybody cheered.

There was a small, but meaningful, funeral for Krishna. Everyone loved her, but due to a lack of resources from the attacks, they could not afford anything extravagant.

"This is how she would want it," Uteri said. "A simple funeral with her family."

He meant everyone: from the Camilians to her Jedi friends.

After the funeral everyone stayed in place for an assembly.

"Fellow Camilians, since I am the executive of CW, I will be promoted as president. I will only accept this post, though, if you want me to have it," Uteri addressed the crowd.

His request was met with applause.

When the applause died down, Uteri said, "Thank you all. I will do my best to keep our factory as it has always been. I would like to ask Nephri to be our executive."

Nephri's eyes grew wide as everyone clapped. "I…well…uh…thank you," Nephri finally managed to say.

"You deserve it," Skwob said. "I was thinking. Our past differences shouldn't affect how we treat each other."

Nephri said, "Agreed."

"If anyone is interested in being our secretary, please see me. We will set up a job interview as soon as possible." All the Camilians were talking amongst themselves.

Then one said, "President Uteri, we have voted that you be the president of the factory as well as our planet. Unless you'd prefer to be called queen."

Everyone, Uteri included, laughed.

"I don't know what to say. This is so wonderful. Thank you all. I will do my best to run our planet with the kindness and wisdom Krishna showed," Uteri replied.

Siri, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Larissa decided to stay for the celebration that followed afterward the plan of reconstruction.

Meanwhile onboard the Jedi's ship, Ferus Olin sat down beside Roxanne's bedside, holding her hand.

Then Roxie's eyes opened and she smiled at Ferus. "Hey."

Ferus smiled back at her. "Hey."

"Where's Larissa?"

"They went to Krishna's funeral and decided to stay for the celebration afterwards," Ferus explained as he looked at Roxanne. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Roxanne said, though she still looked a little pale.

"Are you in the mood for some music?" Ferus asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Roxanne said with a smile.

Ferus walked over to the other side of the room and turned on some music.

Roxanne flung off her bed covers and noticed she was wearing a different outfit.

"I don't remember changing into this," Roxanne said.

"Larissa and Kari had to change your other clothes because they were covered in blood," Ferus said.

"I must look awful with these bandages on," Roxanne said.

"You look beautiful," Ferus said as he walked over to where she was and helped her out of bed. "May I have this dance?"

Roxanne grinned as she nodded her head.

Ferus slipped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder while they slowed danced to Roxanne's favor song.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Roxanne said.

"No problem," Ferus said as he ran his hand through her hair.

After the song was over, Roxanne began to yawn and Ferus helped her get back into bed.

Ferus put another pillow behind her back and as she rested her back against the pillow and felt a sharp pain in the lower right hand part of her abdomen and moved her right hand there and leaned over.

Ferus noticed something was wrong and asked, "Roxie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Roxanne moaned as she felt the unbearable pain come up. When she put her flesh hand under her shirt to touch her side it felt like it was on fire.

"Maybe you should lay down?" Ferus suggested.

Roxanne nodded and tried to lay down, but she found herself sitting lightning rod straight on her bed again.

"Want me to pick you up and lay you down?" Ferus asked because he knew he was the only who she would let touch her if she's in pain.

Roxanne nodded and Ferus lifted her off her feet and laid her down gently. She moaned in pain and Ferus said gently, "Show me where it hurts at, Roxie."

"Where my hand is," Roxanne grunted in pain as she moaned. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

Ferus put his hand under hers and it felt like it was on fire.

"You may have to have an appendectomy when we go back to Coruscant," Ferus said.

"What the heck is that?" Roxanne asked as she raised an eyebrow at Ferus. She didn't like the sound of what he said. She knew it must've been something that required surgery.

"Surgical removal of your intestinal appendix," Ferus replied.

"I don't like the sound of that," Roxanne said quickly as she groaned in disgust.

"Don't worry," Ferus assured her as he held her mechanical hand. "If you got to have it done I'll be with you."

Roxanne looked at Ferus with loving eyes, and for a brief moment she didn't feel any pain. She smiled at him and said, "I knew you were going to say that. You were with me last time when I had my left hand replaced."

"I will even watch them do it," Ferus replied with a grin as he stroked her cheek and hair.

Roxanne knew he was trying to make her feel better and she smiled as much she could, though she was hurting.

Then Roxanne felt another sharp pain and closed her eyes tight. A tear began to slide down her face.

Ferus looked at her and noticed the tear sliding down her face and reached out to embrace her as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wiped it off and said, "Please don't cry, Roxie."

"I can't help it," Roxanne said through gritted teeth. "It hurts so much."

"Want me to put my hand under yours and see if it helps?" Ferus said.

"Yeah," Roxanne said as Ferus rested his hand on top of her.

"How's that?" Ferus asked as reached into the Force to massage her skin.

"A little better," Roxanne said and Ferus kissed her cheek and wiped another tear away. "I will tell the Masters to stop at a nearby medical center."

Roxanne nodded and then screamed in pain as she closed her eyes.

Larissa and the others rushed into the room and asked, "What's wrong?"

Before Roxanne could explain, Ferus said, "Her side is hurting her bad and I think it may be her appendix."

"Roxie, I know you're in pain sweetheart, but if the lower right hand part of your abdomen is where you feel the pain groan," Larissa said and that's exactly what Roxanne did.

"We have to take her to med center as soon as we get to Coruscant," Larissa said flatly. "Then I'll bring you guys back to the Temple."

They left the room leaving Ferus and Roxanne alone.

Roxanne tried to roll on her left side, but she was hurting too bad to make herself. Tears began to roll down her face.

Ferus saw her try and roll on her side by herself. He hated to see Roxanne in so much pain. He walked over to where she was and stroked her hair hand wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she began to cry. "It's okay. I'm here for you if you need anything. Take a deep breath and relax."

Roxanne took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued this exercise.

"Don't leave me," Roxanne said softly as she kissed Ferus's neck.

"Don't worry," Ferus replied softly as he kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. I won't leave you, I promise."

"Larissa, you do know that if Roxie has to have her appendix removed that she's going to need some time off away from the Temple to recuperate," Obi-Wan said.

"I know," Larissa replied. "Which I why I was wondering if Siri won't mind Ferus accompany Roxanne after she has her operation."

"I don't mind as long as it's all right with Ferus," Siri replied as she looked at her Padawan.

"Of course I don't mind," Ferus said. "Where do you think she should go?"

"Back to her homeworld on Nacoruscant," Larissa replied. "Siri was telling that she used to live on the Lake Country with her adoptive father before he became a Senator."

"It belongs to Roxanne now since Orlando isn't alive anymore," Siri said. "Orlando wished it in his will before he died for Roxanne to have the Lake Country."

"It's settled," Larissa said. "Ferus will take Roxanne back to her homeworld for a month of recuperation."

Siri nodded and they landed on Coruscant and took Roxanne to the nearest medical center.

A medical droid was brought on board their ship and looked at Roxanne's side and said, "She will have to have an appendectomy done right away."

"What?" Roxanne said in outrage. "I don't want to have it done."

"If you don't have the operation then you will die," the droid replied.

Roxanne slapped her forehead and looked at Ferus. "How come every time you and your Master join us on a mission I always end up being the one who has to have surgery done?"

"Bad luck," Ferus replied with a shrug as they entered the medical center.

Larissa had asked Ferus to stay with Roxanne while she delivered the others back to the Temple.

Roxanne went to the operation room and sat down on the bed. The droid gave her a night gown to change into and she laid down on the bed. The droid called in three other droids Kari Kittreise, and the doctor told Kari what he wanted her to do.

As Roxanne laid down in the bed, Kari came in dressed in cream-color Jedi robes and said, "Hello, Roxie."

"Kari?" Roxanne said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am returning to the Temple," Kari explained. "The doctor asked me to assist him with your operation."

Kari grabbed a cotton ball and needle and stuck Roxanne's arm.

After she was done, Roxanne closed her eyes and asked, "Where's Ferus?"

Before Kari could say another word, Roxanne sensed a familiar presence and someone's hand resting on her shoulder. "I'm here, Roxie. Just like I said I would."

Kari noticed Ferus had sneaked into the room and said, "The doctor will be here shortly. He will give her another shot to help her rest. Then you will have to wait in the waiting room until she wakes up."

Ferus felt Roxanne stiffen when Kari said that and knew Roxie didn't want to be left alone.

"They will just have to use a lift to haul me out of the room because I am not leaving her by herself."

"Ferus, Roxie would not want you to see them operate on her," Kari reasoned.

"I _want_ him to stay with me," Roxanne said stubbornly as she held onto Ferus's hand as they intertwined their fingers and held on tight.

Kari knew she couldn't win this round with Roxanne and agreed to let Ferus stay with her.

When she left the room, Ferus sat down beside her on the bed and stroked Roxanne's hair, and gave her quick kiss on the lips. The droid came in to give her a shot to put her asleep. She looked at Ferus with love in her eyes and closed them again.

Roxanne must have sensed Ferus's thoughts. She rested her head on his chest as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Just remember that I'm here for you if you need me," Ferus replied gently as smoothed her hair from her face.

Roxanne nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Ferus watched Kari continue her work, removing Roxanne's appendix.

(End Ch.14)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

An hour after Roxanne's operation, the droids took her to the recovery room to recuperate.

When she woke up, Roxanne woke up to see Larissa, Siri, and Ferus were sitting in her room.

"Hey, sweetheart," Larissa said with a smile.

"Hey," Roxanne said as she looked around her room and noticed there was about four suitcases in her room. "What's the bags for?"

"They're yours," Siri said as she brought in the last one.

"I'm sending you on a month vacation away from the Temple," Larissa replied.

"What?" Roxanne asked as she raised an eyebrow at her Master. "Why?"

"So you can have time to recuperate," Larissa said. "I'm sending you to Nacoruscant to stay at the Lake Country."

"By myself?" Roxanne asked.

"No," Ferus said as he brought in his last bag. "You're Master asked me to join you there and he has agreed to go with you."

"When do I leave?" Roxanne asked.

"Today," Larissa said as they carried her bags on board the skiff they were traveling to Nacoruscant.

Ferus waited for Roxanne to change into something comfortable before leaving to board the ship. She changed into a blue cloth pants that wouldn't bother her and a blue cloth shirt that reached the top of her stomach. They walked out to board the ship and Larissa and Siri were waiting for them.

"May the Force be with you," Larissa said to Roxanne as she gave her a hug.

"May it also be with you, Master," Roxanne replied.

Siri told her apprentice the same and she and Larissa left the ship.

Ferus set the coordinates and they took off.

Roxanne went to the back of the ship and fell asleep in the copilot seat.

Ferus smiled as he watched her. He sat down in the piloting chair and piloted the ship until they landed on Nacoruscant.

(End Ch.15)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ferus Olin landed the Nacoruscant skiff outside the city's capital Maul. He went to the back of the ship where Roxanne Quin was asleep. They had to get to her Lake Country residence before nightfall, but they had to get directions on how to get there.

Roxanne woke up and noticed there were two men getting their bags off the ship and onto the boat. Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and realized it was Ferus.

"We there?" she asked.

Ferus shook his head and said, "No. We just made it to the boat dock."

A man with a scruffy-looking appearance came onboard the ship and did a double-take when he noticed Roxanne.

"Roxanne Quin," he said with a cocky grin. "Orlando's daughter."

"Hey, Johnny Rock," Roxanne said as she hugged him.

"Well, your father's house hasn't changed at all," Johnny said as he pulled away. "Your things are already being brought up to the house. I'll be your driver since I live about five miles away from the Lake Country."

Roxanne nodded as Ferus helped her on board the boat and Johnny fired up the motor.

Ferus sat down beside Roxanne and she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Roxanne sighed and fell asleep.

Ferus sensed she was still tired from her operation and she needed all the rest she could get and he was going to make sure she got the best care while they were here.

He knew Roxanne wanted a vacation away from the Jedi Temple and he had to admit that he needed one himself. He was glad Roxanne's Master asked him to assist Roxie as she recuperates on her homeworld.

The boat began to slow down and Roxanne woke up and yawned. Ferus helped her out of the boat, and Johnny noticed Roxanne winced slightly as she got off.

"If you two don't want to use the boat to sail across the lake you are more than welcome to use our water speeders. We just got them in last week."

"Thanks, Johnny," Roxanne said as she and Ferus tried to reach for their bag, but Johnny said, "No, no, no, no. I'll get that. You two go enjoy yourself."

Roxanne smiled as she and Ferus walked out onto the veranda.

The sun was shining bright outside the Lake Country. The water was clear and the wind was blowing making the air smell with different types of flowers.

Roxanne felt good to be back home again. The Temple was her second home, but this place was her first real home and she felt right at home again.

"I'm glad I inherited this house," Roxanne said as she sat down on a chair by the veranda.

Ferus sat down beside her as she said, "Home was always where my father was."

Ferus understood what Roxanne meant in a way.

"My home is always with the Jedi," Ferus said as he looked out into the lake.

Roxanne looked at Ferus and back out into the lake. "If it wasn't for your Master bringing you here in the first place I would never hand met you."

Ferus was touched by what Roxie said to him. He watched her lean back in her chair as she blinked.

"I wished I could go out swimming," she said.

Ferus stood up and helped her to her feet. "No swimming just yet. Not until you heal."

"I knew you were going to say that," Roxanne replied with a smile. "You can't keep me cooped up forever."

"I wouldn't want to," Ferus said as she stood by the veranda rail looking out into the lake.

"I remember the first time my father moved here," Roxanne said with a smile. "I was two and my father just got a loan from the bank to buy this place. We rode a boat to that island right over there and we went for a swim. I remember how he took me out into the water, and I pulled away from him because I wanted to explore around the island. I got out and stood on that big rock and jumped into the water. Orlando thought I had drowned at first and he dove right into the lake to go after me. That's when I used the Force to bring myself up to the surface. He was so furious at me that he told me he wasn't going to let me out of his site ever again. I looked at him like he was crazy and just laughed. Then we laid out on the sand and let the sun dry and watched the sun set. When the sun sets we can watch the fireworks. The fireworks is a symbol that the people here use to honor the day we killed Sage Tex. Do you remember that day?"

"I don't like sand," Ferus said as looked out into the lake and back at Roxanne. "It's course and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Everything is soft and smooth. Of course I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It's only been a year since that happened."

He rubbed Roxanne's smooth skin. She got his message and looked back at him and he found himself falling into her metallic sky-blue eyes. He was starting to fall in love with her all over again.

Then their foreheads were touching each other and suddenly Ferus's arm shot out of nowhere, and wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Roxanne didn't push him away because she began to almost lose herself in his brown eyes that looked like emeralds. Then their lips met and he slid his on hers and he kissed her long and deep.

Suddenly Roxanne backed away and said, "No. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry," Ferus said. "When I'm around you my mind is no longer my own."

"Don't say anything," Roxanne replied softly. "Just hold me."

That's exactly what he did as she rested her head on his board shoulder and they watched the sun set. Ferus suddenly realized that Roxanne fell asleep on his shoulder.

(End Ch.16)


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two weeks after Roxanne's appendix removal her mobility was already improving greatly. She made up her mind to go out by the lake outside her Lake Country home she and Ferus were staying at on her homeworld on Nacoruscant.

When she arrived the first day she and Ferus sat down on her veranda and she told him about the island she and her adoptive father swam to. As they were watching the sun set, they shared their first real kiss.

Roxanne poked her head into the living room to see if Ferus was around and when she did not see him, she walked out of the house and sat down by the lake side.

"Roxie, are you up?" Ferus asked as he knocked on her bedroom door.

No response.

Ferus frown and opened the door. He looked around her room and realized she wasn't there. He searched the house and that's when he noticed the front door was opened. He walked out into the sunlight and the wind was blowing slightly and he noticed Roxanne was sitting by the lake side. The wind was blowing her recently cut dark brown hair with bright blonde streaks all over the place.

Ferus thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He knew she was getting bored of being cooped inside all day, and he planned on taking her out for some fun in the sun. He also planned on admitting his true feelings for Roxanne.

Roxanne suddenly sensed a familiar presence and turned around to see it was Ferus standing beside her.

Ferus smiled when she looked in his direction. "Hey."

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"I should've known I'd find you out here," Ferus said. "I know you can't sit still for five seconds."

"I'm tired of being cooped up," Roxanne said.

"How about we go to that island you told me about and go for a swim?" Ferus asked.

"I'd like that," Roxanne said with a smile.

They walked back to the house and changed into their swimming gear.

Ferus waited for Roxanne by the boat dock and helped her on board.

Roxanne was wearing a short sleeve dark blue cloak with silver that reached her ankles.

Under it she was wearing a dark blue two piece swimming suit that had silver designs.

The top of her swimming suit tied around her neck and snapped in the back.

Ferus parked the boat by the island and they walked out on the sand. As they were walking, Roxanne felt something familiar about this place. It felt good to be back on her homeworld again where she didn't have to worry about anything. She was also glad to be back with Ferus again.

Roxanne thought about the first time she encountered Ferus. He was nine-years-old and she was six-years-old. She did not know him very well then. She was grateful for the day she met him because if she had not met his Master she would never have had the chance of becoming a Jedi. When she was twelve she had her first lightsaber duel with Ferus Olin and she caught him off guard and somehow in the process she impressed Larissa Maltoise with her connection to the Living Force and she chose her as her Padawan Learner.

She recalled her first mission with him when she was sixteen and he was nineteen. When she told him about her childhood he had treated her with such kindness that she never expected. She had been a teaser all her life because it was hard for her to make friends. He understood her and she understood him. He told her that when she is around him he did not have to pretend to be somebody that he was not. She remembered how he was there to comfort her when she had a nightmare about Sage coming to take her away. He was there for her when her left hand and lightsaber was destroyed. He was with her when she had her mechanical hand operation and he even watched them take the hand off and replace it when she passed out from the pain.

Then she recalled this mission with him and Anakin. She had saved him from getting killed by the space pirate, Sam Tex. She was glad that she didn't feel vengeful when she killed him. Roxanne had not violated the Jedi Code by doing so. Ferus was also with her when she had her appendix removed.

Roxanne doesn't care that he has a stiff side to him. She knows Ferus knows how to loosen up because she's around him and he doesn't act like a perfect Jedi that everyone talks about. She was thankful to have someone like him around her. He was everything she needed. She knows that Jedi are not allowed to have attachments, but she doesn't care because Ferus was her attachment (other than her Master).

Ferus was more than just Roxanne's best friend. She has feelings for him that he doesn't know about. The only person who knows of her love for Ferus is Kari.

Truth be told Roxanne was afraid to tell Ferus how she felt about him because she doesn't know if he will love her back. She told him once that she loved him, but he didn't give her direct answer.

"Roxie, you want to swim or not?" Ferus asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah," Roxanne replied with a mischievous grin that Ferus knew very well.

"Don't you even think about it."

She looked at him with an innocent look on her face as she took off her cloak, revealing a dark blue bikini with silver designs. Ferus was wearing his swimming trunks.

Roxanne sat down on the rock with her legs hanging over the edge and watched the waves move back and forth.

The sun was high in the sky over the crystal-lake water making it even more beautiful.

Ferus sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Roxanne said as she moved closer to him. "You're the only person I would want to share this wonderful moment with."

"I'm glad to be with you, Roxie," Ferus replied as he nuzzled her neck and let her go. He did something she was not expecting. He Force-leaped into the air and did a somersault into the water. Ferus made a big splash and got Roxanne wet a little. When he came back to the surface he had a big grin on his face.

Roxanne laughed and said, "You can jump off this rock as you please just after you told me not to? That ain't right and you know it."

Ferus laughed as Roxanne looked at him.

"You did that for pure spite, didn't you?" Roxanne asked as Ferus shrugged.

Roxanne stood on the rock and Ferus watched what she was doing and said, "Roxanne, don't."

"Stop worrying," Roxanne said.

Roxanne Force-leaped into the air and did a flip into the water.

When she reached the surface, she noticed Ferus was not up. Then she felt someone's arms wrap around her and she knew who it was.

Roxanne laughed with delight as Ferus held her close. He had caught her off guard. Then Ferus pulled away and Roxanne flashed him a mischievous smile as she dove back into the water.

Ferus watched as Roxanne float on the surface.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Ferus said as he saw the peaceful look on Roxanne's face.

"Yes, I am," Roxanne said with a smile. "I could do this all day long just taking it easy."

Ferus smiled at her because he could not agree more with her. Now he understood why Roxanne liked it here so much. It reminded her of the things she did with her father when she was little. For Roxanne this place was more than just a place that held a lot of good and bad memories. For Roxie it all started here for her. That's why she's so different from others at the Temple. She didn't grow up the way most of the students did.

Three hours later, Ferus and Roxanne were sitting out by the lake side on the beach near the Lake Country house watching the sun set over the lake.

Roxanne was wearing her blue Jedi tunic and robe. She had a tank top that was a little short, her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail with a few strands of her dark brown hair with blonde streaks hanging in her face, and her black knee-high boats.

Ferus sat down beside Roxanne and said, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you since the first time I met you."

Roxanne turned around to face him. She gave him an encouraging smile to let him know that he could tell her anything.

Ferus gulped as he cleared his throat and looked into her metallic sky-blue eyes and said softly, "From the moment I met you I felt a connection to you. I can't stop thinking about you. Now that I'm with you again my heart is lost to you. The connection we share with each other has been growing from the moment we started spending more time together…"

Roxanne knew he was beating around the bush because of the way he was acting. "Ferus, will you please stop rambling and tell me what you have to tell me."

Ferus suddenly blurted, "I love you, Roxie."

Roxanne looked at him, flabbergasted at what he just told her. She dropped her gaze as she looked out into the lake to find comfort in the ripples of the water.

The waves didn't help the matter. The funny thing about this situation was this: Roxanne understood how Ferus felt because she felt the same way about him.

She had been battling herself when they went swimming if she should have told him how she felt then. Now here they are and just flat out told her how he felt about her.

Roxanne knew if they fell in love with each other that they would have to leave the Order, and she knew that was something they did not want to happen.

When Roxanne did not respond, Ferus decided to break the silence.

"Now would be the time to say something," he said hesitantly.

_He can't know,_ Roxanne thought. She had to figure out a way out of this mess without hurting herself or Ferus.

"You can't fall in love with me," Roxanne said softly, trying to collect her thoughts.

"You can't believe that," Ferus said flatly as he shook his head. "Anything is possible, Roxie. Don't you have faith in me?"

Roxanne shook her head and said, "Of course I have faith in you, Ferus. It's what you're proposing that I don't believe: that we can just fall in love and live happily ever after. You know as well as I do it's against the Jedi Code for us to fall in love, and no matter how we feel, we must respect that."

"I thought you felt the same as I do, Roxanne," Ferus said as he looked her in the eye. "Was I wrong?" he asked tentatively.

Roxanne suddenly felt annoyed with herself. She had to be the strong one here for Ferus's sake and her own.

_Don't give yourself away,_ a sweet gentle voice lectured. _You've got to be strong for both of your sake because if you are not, then it will lead you both to heartache._

_My heart is already breaking,_ Roxanne thought bitterly. _If this ain't heartache, then I don't know what is. _

_Roxie, you're doing great,_ Kari answered gently. _Just follow your heart._

_You're right, Kari, _Roxanne said gently.

"I will not let us give up out futures to fall in love and _you_ know it," Roxanne said flatly with as much determination she could muster. She had to make herself able to convince Ferus that she had won this round.

Ferus was not satisfied with Roxanne's answer when she gave him that look. He knew he was pushing himself to the limit to make Roxie realize that he needed her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that meant for him to stop while he was ahead, but he did not care. He was determined to change her mind.

"But you_ are_ my future, Roxanne," Ferus insisted, taking her hand. "All I think about is you. I can't mediate, can't focus... I nearly seared my heart while practicing today. If this goes on I'll have to leave the Order because of my lack of focus. Is that what you want?"

Roxanne could tell that he was hurt by the expression on his face and that made her heart break even more.

"No, I don't want you to leave the Order, but if that's what you think is best," Roxanne replied softly as he tried to move closer to her.

"You can't mean that," Ferus said as he shook his head. "And you can't tell me that you haven't felt as distracted as I am now."

Roxanne already felt like the city walls around her didn't have no love for her. She also felt like she was standing on the ledge of the eighteenth story. She had to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out of the corner of her eyes as she struggled to decide if she should mention how she keeps dropping things or seeing Ferus's face wherever she goes. She inched away from him while struggling with her inner conflict.

Ferus realized that Roxanne wasn't by him and he could sense she was confused and in doubt. He took the opportunity to act.

Ferus pulled Roxanne closer to her and said, "I can't help but care about you, Roxie. Sometimes I wished I wouldn't feel the way I do, but I can't. You're the best thing that has ever came into my life."

She pulled away from him as she looked at him with her head held high. "I can't...I won't," she said, shaking her head but avoiding his gaze.

Ferus looked at her then looked over the lake.

Roxanne knew that he was trying to find a way around her resolve.

"You know," Ferus said softly as he looked at her. "We can keep our love a secret."

"It would be dishonest," Roxanne said softly. "We would have to lie to our friend, hide our love, and live in fear of someone discovering the truth. I couldn't do that, and I wouldn't ask you to."

Ferus looked at her intensely for a moment and then looked away almost in defeat.

"You're right," he admitted finally. "It would force us to live a lie."

Roxanne felt the tears rising to her eyes as Ferus reached out and embraced her as they watched the sun set on the Lake Country of Nacoruscant.

**The End!**


End file.
